DOAngels : Le rêve de Satsuki
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Lorsqu'elle fait irruption dans la salle du club, ce soir-là, Satsuki a la surprise de trouver Junpei allongé par terre, le bras inextricablement pris dans des câbles... Sans doute est-ce là le moment tant attendu de le croquer enfin tout cru...


**Le rêve de Satsuki**

Elle avait beau avoir sa part de timidité, sa pudeur qui tentait de la retenir, elle avait beau savoir que parce qu'ils ne formaient pas un couple elle ne devait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à renoncer. Ce n'était pas bien, ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas bien du tout. Elle le savait. Mais elle savait aussi que le cœur de Junpei balançait entre plusieurs filles depuis trop longtemps pour avoir un espoir qu'il penche un jour en sa faveur. Satsuki était désespérée. Alors qu'il était là, allongé à sa merci, le bras droit immobilisé, retenu par des fils électriques dans lesquels il s'était emmêlé, elle le voulait pour elle toute seule. Elle voulait faire comme s'il lui appartenait.

Comme s'ils étaient un couple.

C'était juste plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Malgré la pudeur, la timidité, le respect qu'elle avait pour lui, sa passion prenait inexorablement le dessus. Au fond d'elle-même elle espérait qu'ensuite Junpei ouvrirait les yeux sur elle comme elle voulait qu'il la regarde, et la choisirait enfin…

Peut-être la détesterait-il…

Sa raison n'avait déjà plus d'emprise sur elle. Elle l'avait bien dit de toute façon : elle voulait le croquer tout cru.

Et elle ne connaissait rien de plus agréable, de plus rassurant, que d'être collée contre son dos, chacune de ses formes épousant parfaitement les siennes. Elle sentait à chacune de ses inspirations, de celles de Junpei, sa poitrine frémissante se frotter lentement contre lui… Cela éveillait dans les tréfonds de son être des sensations d'une intensité inouïe. Un émoi indescriptible naissait en elle, sa peau était sans cesse parcourue de frissons délicieux… Elle sentait la chaleur du jeune garçon l'envahir doucement, et même le cœur de Junpei battre dans sa poitrine, aussi affolé que le sien… Elle plongeait lentement dans un trouble qui enveloppait toutes les parties de son esprit, voilait sa raison…

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était rien qu'à elle. Elle l'entendait bien maugréer des protestations, il avait le souffle court, mais elle ne parvenait à se retenir. Elle voulait profiter de cet instant. Elle se frottait langoureusement contre lui, sa poitrine et son ventre contre son dos ferme, ses jambes le long des siennes… Elle respirait de plus en plus difficilement, et chaque bouffée d'air était emplie de l'odeur de Junpei, un mélange de l'âcreté de la sueur à quelque chose d'infiniment plus agréable qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier mais qui la séduisait entièrement. Elle avait l'impression de fondre sous la chaleur que tout cela éveillait en elle…

« Satsuki, arrête ça toute de suite ! protesta pour la millième fois Junpei.

_ Je suis désolée, lui répondit-elle avec douceur tout en effleurant du bout des doigts sa joue.

Elle le sentit trembler à ce contact et sourit.

_ Mais rends-toi compte… poursuivit-elle. Combien j'ai de chances qu'une occasion pareille se présente de nouveau ?... Je ne dois pas toujours m'en remettre à ma bonne étoile…

Elle approcha son visage tout près de son oreille et ajouta, dans un chuchotement :

_ Pour obtenir ce que je veux, il faut que j'aille le chercher…

_ Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'écria Junpei en essayant vainement de se débattre.

_ Je suis désolée, répéta Satsuki en éloignant légèrement son visage, un sourire doux-amer aux lèvres…

Elle n'avait en tête que le souvenir de ces trop brèves secondes où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées et qui brûlait les siennes, cet avant-goût du Paradis qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout dévorer tout entier à présent…

_ Je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu trouves ça bon…

La surprise fit taire Junpei. Elle le sentit se figer totalement sous elle. Ce qu'elle avait dit suffisait donc à la pétrifier ? Que ressentait-il en cet instant ?... A l'idée qu'il puisse éprouver des remords, ou du ressentiment pour elle, elle préféra ne pas y penser et se plonger de nouveau dans l'océan de sensations qu'elle découvrait en se frottant à lui…

Elle le caressait à présent. Ses épaules fermes, sous ses bras, elle le sentait trembler mais n'aurait su dire si c'était de plaisir ou de chagrin… Sa bouche était toute proche de sa nuque, elle respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle se sentit rougir, puis se pencha doucement pour lui donner un baiser derrière l'oreille. De nouveau, Junpei trembla et elle en fut si émue qu'elle reproduisit l'expérience. Comme il trembla de nouveau, elle continua de l'embrasser tout doucement, dans le cou, sur la nuque, elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, osa même lécher le bord de sa joue… Elle se sentait devenir folle… Junpei ne protestait plus à présent. Son souffle était tellement haché qu'il ne parvenait qu'à pousser des soupirs étranglés… Il était adorable. Elle-même haletait… Est-ce qu'il trouvait cela agréable ?... Sans se torturer avec ces questions vaines et douloureuses, elle continua de le caresser, de l'embrasser, elle sentait monter le feu en elle...

Frotter ses seins contre son dos… c'était tellement bon… Même au travers du tissu de leurs vêtements, c'était comme si leurs peaux se touchaient. Le contact entre les muscles fermes de son dos et le moelleux généreux de sa poitrine l'électrisait au point qu'elle en poussait de petits gémissements plaintifs, comme s'il lui faisait mal… Ses mamelons durcissaient lentement, et à chaque fois qu'elle les frottait contre Junpei, elle ressentait comme un violent pincement qui contractait brusquement son ventre mais ne la faisait que se coller plus avidement contre lui.

_ Junpei, je… Désolée, mais je… j'aime vraiment ça… avoua-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me frotte à toi, mais jamais ça n'avait été… ah… Jamais ça n'avait été aussi fort…

Junpei ne répondit rien. Il devait être trop gêné pour prononcer un mot. Peut-être se sentait-il coupable ? Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à ressentir une émotion pareille. Elle était la seule fautive, et elle se dit que s'il devait la détester après ça, elle était prête à l'accepter pour peu qu'il la laissât faire… C'était peut-être… pensa-t-elle avec une infinie tristesse… peut-être le seul moment qu'elle pourrait passer ainsi avec lui…

Elle avait longuement frotté ses jambes à celles de Junpei, mais à présent, sans volonté consciente, c'était son bassin qui se frottait à lui. La chaleur qui consumait son ventre devenait insupportable, lui faisait perdre la tête. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle mordillait Junpei de plus en plus fort, enfonçant ses petites canines nacrées dans sa chair chaude et palpitante… Elle s'agrippa soudain à ses épaules et se glissa doucement le long de son corps tout en frottant amoureusement sa joue à son dos, le visage rayonnant d'un bonheur presque innocent. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, légèrement, ses jambes repliées autour de la jambe gauche de Junpei, et son bassin vint se frotter au postérieur du jeune garçon qui sursauta à ce contact inattendu.

Insensible aux protestations, vives mais vaines, que continuait de proférer Junpei, Satsuki faisait aller et venir ses hanches contre ses fesses, relevant un peu plus sa jupe à chaque mouvement, et se délectait de l'extrême sensibilité de ce qui se trouvait niché entre ses cuisses… Son visage un instant auparavant innocent était à présent presque fiévreux. Satsuki haletait, respirait difficilement, ses joues rouges et brûlantes, les yeux étroitement clos… Son cœur battait la chamade et elle n'arrêtait plus de pousser des petits cris de volupté… Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle excitation, une telle extase mêlée de honte et de désir. Elle était transie de plaisir, au-delà de l'imaginable.

A nouveau, Junpei s'était paralysé, en réalisant sans doute l'émoi dans lequel s'était plongée la jeune fille rien qu'en étant collée à lui… Il ne devait pas en revenir qu'elle puisse se laisser aller à ce point alors qu'il était sûrement mort de honte, que sa seule et unique envie était probablement de fuir à toutes jambes… N'y avait-il vraiment aucune chance qu'il puisse être, lui aussi, un tout petit peu excité par ce qu'elle lui faisait ?...

Elle n'y tenait plus. L'envie était trop forte à présent que sa culotte se frottait directement contre le pantalon rêche de Junpei mais que c'en était presque comme s'il n'y avait rien eu pour les séparer. Abandonnant l'épaule de Junpei à laquelle elle s'était cramponnée au point de lui enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau, sa main droite glissa le long de son corps, finit de soulever sa jupe pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de sa culotte… Comme elle s'en doutait, son sexe était trempé. Le contact de ses doigts avec ses lèvres gonflées de désir la fit tressaillir et pousser un cri elle ne put plus s'empêcher de caresser cette partie si infiniment sensible de son être tout en continuant de frotter son corps, et plus particulièrement ses seins lourds et douloureux, contre Junpei…

A son oreille, elle n'arrêtait de pousser des cris rauques, des gémissements étouffés. Elle explorait avec lenteur sa propre intimité dont elle connaissait chaque recoin, titillait ses nerfs avec une savante habileté, soufflait avec insistance sur les flammes vivaces qui la dévoraient déjà de l'intérieur, jusqu'à s'y perdre, totalement… Au comble du désir, elle fit entrer le bout de deux de ses doigts dans les profondeurs les plus secrètes de son être et cria, son sexe frémissant, sa main inondée de sécrétions brûlantes…

_ Satsuki, s'agita de nouveau Junpei, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Fugacement, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, bien qu'elle y vît flou, elle tomba en arrêt devant son visage sur lequel se mêlaient si joliment la confusion et une certaine anxiété. Puis un sursaut de plaisir la fit crier et fermer les yeux à nouveau. Sa bouche très près de l'oreille du jeune garçon, elle gémit, oublieuse de tout :

_ Ah !... C'est bon ! C'est tellement bon !...

Junpei se tut, étranglé par l'embarras. De sa main libre, Satsuki l'enlaça par les épaules et se pressa contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son dos tandis qu'elle continuait de s'enfoncer d'elle-même dans les abysses d'un plaisir vertigineux.

Mais cela seul ne saurait la satisfaire. Elle ne profitait pas de sa position avantageuse sur Junpei pour en jouir toute seule. C'était le croquer tout cru qu'elle voulait. Le croquer lui, tout entier. Comment ne pas en profiter alors qu'il était à sa merci ?...

Une envie salace lui traversa l'esprit et elle ne sut y résister. Cette part de timidité en elle devait s'être tue, enfin, balayée par les affres d'un désir despotique qui ne voulait souffrir d'aucune concession… Alors, la main qu'elle avait passée autour des épaules de Junpei, elle la fit glisser le long de la poitrine du jeune garçon, éprouvant au passage avec un ravissement non dissimulé la fermeté de son torse. Elle ne dissimula rien non plus de son émoi lorsqu'en passant la main sous son ventre elle le fit se contracter brusquement, arquer le dos et se presser involontairement contre elle, écrasant entre eux deux sa poitrine qui avait déjà bien assez de mal à se dilater à chacune de ses inspirations… Une vague d'intense volupté naquit de ses tétons à présent tout durs et se distilla lentement en elle, l'emplit au point de la faire exploser de joie…

Elle parvenait enfin à son but. Le pantalon de Junpei. Ses joues la brûlèrent un peu lorsqu'elle referma la main dessus, les restes sans doute d'un brin de pudeur toute naturelle pour une jeune fille en plein premier émoi et qui ne faisait que rendre la découverte qu'elle faisait plus magique encore…

_ Je le savais, dit-elle alors que c'était faux, car jusqu'au dernier instant elle n'avait cessé d'en douter, tu es exactement comme moi…

_ Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, comme toi ? s'exclama Junpei qui essayait de toutes ses forces de lui échapper.

Mais il ne pouvait rien pour lui échapper. Elle pesait de tout son poids sur lui et il avait le bras droit totalement immobilisé. Et puis aussi… Satsuki sentait qu'il n'avait plus autant de force que d'ordinaire…

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire enjôleur qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, amusée et surtout très fière, rassurée :

_ Tout excité…

Il se figea alors de nouveau et devint docile et malléable. Elle put le caresser à sa guise, s'émerveiller de sentir cette chose se presser au creux de sa main alors pourtant qu'elles ne se touchaient pas directement. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il plus ? Etait-il conquis ou simplement résigné ? Ou juste trop embarrassé pour continuer ses efforts pour se tirer de là ?… De tout son cœur, Satsuki souhaitait réussir à le convaincre de se donner à elle, de son plein gré. Non, l'idée de le voler ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'était pas une voleuse. Ce qu'elle voulait… Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était…

Elle était juste amoureuse… Mais trop perdue dans la douleur de sa solitude pour garder les idées claires. Elle perdait totalement le contrôle d'elle-même. Tout cela allait vraiment bien plus loin que les petits jeux en comparaison bien innocents auxquels elle se plaisait à s'adonner avec lui, sachant qu'elle ne faisait jamais rien de mal…

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal…

Pourquoi donc, sans sa permission, déboutonnait-elle son pantalon ? Pourquoi donc, sans même l'en avertir, laissait-elle sa propre main se faufiler dans l'ouverture et se blottir dans la chaleur attirante qui régnait là, comme si elle avait été bien incapable de la retenir ? Et pourquoi était-elle même si excitée, satisfaite, si fière d'entourer de ses doigts avec une infinie douceur le sexe brûlant de Junpei et de le sentir palpiter au creux de sa main, comme son cœur qu'elle pouvait écouter battre l'oreille contre son dos ?... De le caresser, très lentement, d'imaginer avec grivoiserie aux sensations de son toucher ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler…

Comme elle le touchait entre ses jambes, explorait ce qu'il avait de plus sensible avec toutes les attentions dues à une chose aussi fragile, il réagissait de la même manière qu'elle, stimulée en pareil endroit. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur à lui aussi s'emballer, son souffle devenir court, entendre des gémissements éteints, étouffés, s'écouler de sa bouche pourtant, comme la sienne en un tel instant, ouverte comme s'il voulait crier…

Folle de bonheur, elle continuait d'enfoncer le bout des doigts de sa main droite dans les profondeurs humides de son propre sexe et caressait de la gauche celui de Junpei, rêvant avec passion de l'instant inéluctable où elle déciderait que ces deux-là devraient se joindre, s'unir enfin… Ne faire qu'un.

Avec lui…

Junpei rassembla son souffle pour la supplier d'arrêter. Sa voix était rauque, involontairement sensuelle. Elle avait envie de continuer. Qu'il la supplie encore, même si c'était d'arrêter, parce qu'elle aimait tellement sa voix…

_ Junpei… susurra-t-elle d'un air mutin et enchanté au creux de son oreille. C'est tellement dur…

Il tentait de le cacher, mais elle sentait bien les frissons qui le parcouraient, elle savait que ses caresses lui procuraient des sensations très intenses qu'il essayait, en vain, de réprimer.

Junpei se laissait faire à présent, ne disait plus un mot, pourtant elle le sentait complètement crispé, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il à se détendre, à se laisser aller ? Cela le répugnait-il vraiment, ce qu'elle lui faisait ? Probablement, sans doute, parce que ce n'était pas avec Aya que cela lui arrivait ? Simplement parce que c'était elle ?...

Ce n'était pas juste…

Elle l'aimait pourtant comme les autres. De tout son cœur qui ne cessait de battre à tout rompre à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui…

Pourquoi ?

C'était pas juste…

_ Junpei, je…

Quelque chose l'interrompit et elle ne put que déposer ses lèvres sur la nuque du jeune garçon qu'elle sentit frémir. Son odeur l'envahissait, lui donnait le vertige. La chaleur au creux de ses mains la pénétrait aux tréfonds de son être. Elle se sentait si bien. Si bien…

_ Junpei, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

Il dut être surpris. De l'entendre s'excuser une fois encore dans une situation pareille. Il devait se dire que, si elle était désolée, elle pouvait arrêter, tout simplement. Elle pouvait reculer, renoncer… Elle pouvait…

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas…

_ Je t'aime, Junpei…

Le jeune garçon eut un sursaut de surprise en entendant le son de sa voix, puis osa demander après un bref silence gêné :

_ Satsuki… Tu pleures ?...

_ Non je ne pleure pas ! protesta-t-elle en rejetant pourtant vivement la tête en arrière comme si elle avait voulu qu'il ne puisse pas, en se tournant un peu de côté, voir son visage. Je suis en train… balbutia-t-elle. Je suis en train de vivre le plus beau moment de ma vie !...

Elle coucha de nouveau son visage contre lui, mais sa joue collée contre son dos, et elle l'empêchait plus que jamais de bouger, de lui échapper. Un silence pesant s'installa sur eux, Junpei put même sentir la vigueur des caresses de la jeune fille s'atténuer un tantinet. Il devait forcément se dire qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal… Enfin, comme si ce qui se passait dans cette salle de classe déserte avait quoi que ce soit de normal depuis le début…

_ Satsuki, appela-t-il soudain, comme s'il essayait de réveiller quelqu'un d'endormi.

_ Junpei, le coupa-t-elle à sa grande surprise.

Il la sentit glisser contre son dos, lâcher ce qu'elle tenait dans son pantalon et le prendre à nouveau par les épaules. Sa bouche était étonnamment proche lorsqu'elle poursuivit :

_ Ce baiser que je t'ai demandé… tu veux bien me le donner ?...

Etonné, embarrassé, il ne trouva rien à répondre.

_ Je sais que tout à l'heure on a essayé et que ça n'a pas marché. Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, mais… S'il te plaît, j'en ai vraiment envie. Junpei…

A sa grande surprise, elle le libérait de son poids, l'aidait à se tourner pour se mettre sur le dos, bien que ce fut assez douloureux lorsqu'elle manqua de lui tordre le bras droit qui était toujours empêtré dans les fils. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser son regard sur elle, elle lui recommanda :

_ Ferme les yeux…

Elle se recoucha lentement sur lui, leurs deux cœurs battaient à présent côte à côte, et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, presque timidement. C'était toujours aussi doux, aussi bon… Elle pouvait sentir son souffle tiède lui caresser le visage. Elle resta un long moment immobile, comme durant leur première tentative, elle écoutait attentivement les battements de son cœur, sa musique sourde aux échos puissants. Ses battements lui emplissaient la tête. Elle en tremblait jusqu'aux pieds.

Ce baiser était encore loin de celui dont elle rêvait, pourtant. Et Junpei ne semblait pas plus prêt à l'aider que tout à l'heure. Fallait-il que même ça, la chose qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, ce qui serait à n'en pas douter le baiser le plus heureux de son existence, elle doive le lui voler ? C'était… triste…

Avec langueur, presque la mort dans l'âme, elle se mit à parcourir les lèvres de Junpei du bout des siennes. Elle les pinçait, les caressait avec une infinie tendresse, ne se servait de sa langue que pour humecter sa bouche pourtant avide, n'osait encore aller plus loin… Il était vrai que, si elle voulait le croquer tout cru, elle aimait que ce soit par petits bouts, que cela lui laisse le temps de savourer chacune de ses découvertes. Mais c'était tout autre chose qui la retenait de goûter à ce délice dont elle avait tant envie, qui étouffait le feu de sa passion d'ordinaire si prompt, si désireux de tout consumer sur son passage… Quelque chose l'éteignait, la rongeait de l'intérieur, la déchirait, mais de douleur…

Ce qui la désespérait, la mettait ainsi au supplice, c'était de ne pas réussir, même après tous ces efforts, à l'aguicher… L'impression d'être invariablement repoussée, rejetée… Rien n'était plus douloureux pour un cœur amoureux…

Tant pis, se résigna-t-elle. Si elle devait le lui voler, elle le lui volerait. Ce baiser, elle le voulait. Plus que tout. Tant pis. Ce serait la dernière chose qu'elle lui prendrait. Elle se le promit. Elle n'en serait certainement pas fière, c'était juste égoïste, immature. Mais tant pis. Ce serait un souvenir précieux, qu'elle chérirait. Bien qu'elle doive le lui voler.

Ce n'était pourtant pas si simple… C'était vrai, il y avait une part de timidité en elle, une part d'elle-même qu'elle ne parvenait à dépasser. Sa langue avait tout juste osé se faufiler hors de sa bouche, mais elle recula instantanément au contact des lèvres de Junpei. L'espace d'une fraction infime de seconde, une petite décharge électrique l'avait parcourue, ne laissant à une Satsuki bien troublée que le souvenir fuyant d'une sensation extrêmement exquise… Elle voulait y goûter de nouveau, prolonger l'expérience, mais le courage lui manquait de nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle essaya encore, elle put tout juste toucher de la langue les lèvres tremblantes de Junpei une fraction de seconde à peine plus longue avant de se retirer. Ses joues la brûlaient atrocement. Elle se souvint cette fois de quelque chose de chaud. De très chaud, plaisamment… Elle en avait encore envie…

Plusieurs fois, elle brava ainsi sa propre timidité. De courts instants trop brefs où il lui semblait de plus en plus clairement goûter au Paradis. Pourquoi ce plaisir si intense lui faisait-il si peur alors qu'elle avait tant envie ? C'était une torture. Une torture insane.

Comme si elle avait en plus besoin de ça…

Soudain, quelque chose la fit sursauter et écarquiller les yeux. Une surprise telle qu'elle crut faire une crise cardiaque. Là, entre les lèvres de Junpei qu'elle était enfin parvenue, au terme d'innombrables essais, à parcourir plus d'une demi seconde, sa langue venait de rencontrer celle du jeune garçon. Elle avait écarté le visage, mais la langue de Junpei suivit la sienne, la toucha de nouveau. Le contact éveilla un feu puissant elle, qu'elle sentit se répandre en un instant dans toutes ses veines, gagner chacune des ramifications de son corps… et fit céder cette part de timidité qui la retenait. Ses yeux se clorent, elle se sentait soudain apaisée, pencha à nouveau la tête, colla sa bouche à celle de Junpei… et plongea sa langue dans son intime chaleur… Sa langue tremblante ne cherchait plus qu'à retrouver celle du jeune garçon, à la toucher, à la caresser, à la savourer, à tout prix…

Elle s'y prenait incroyablement mal. C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'elle avait. Elle peinait à respirer, elle se sentait peser trop lourd sur lui, l'écraser… Pourtant, c'était si bon… si bon… De sentir la langue de Junpei toucher la sienne, sans pudeur, de sentir leurs bouches humides se presser l'une contre l'autre, de connaître enfin son goût, même si aucun mot ne lui aurait suffi à exprimer ce que ses sens éprouvaient, de sentir son cœur battre si vite, si fort, lui faire mal, tellement mal, ses seins comprimés contre le torse du jeune garçon lui donner subitement l'étrange impression qu'elle n'en éprouvait la véritable sensibilité, l'extrême sensibilité, qui lui donnait le vertige à chacune de ses inspirations saccadées, lorsque leurs deux poitrines se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, que pour la toute première fois de sa vie. La chaleur de Junpei refluait en elle, la tétanisait, elle ne sentait plus ses mains, ses pieds. Que la bouche de Junpei, que sa langue délicieuse qui la torturait de plaisir…

C'était si bon que même au bord de l'asphyxie elle ne pourrait se résoudre à cesser de l'embrasser…

Pourtant, ce plaisir prit fin. Sans volonté consciente. Elle s'était arrachée, sans même l'ombre d'une hésitation, à ce baiser merveilleux, et écartait légèrement la tête. Peut-être était-ce l'irrépressible envie de le regarder, dans les yeux, car elle prenait conscience que jamais elle n'avait tant aimé le dévorer du regard… Sa respiration était affolée, elle peinait à se retenir de retomber sur lui, difficilement soutenue par ses deux bras tremblants. Un léger filet de salive irisé des reflets des rayons du Soleil qui perçaient au travers des fenêtres joignait encore leurs deux bouches, pourtant pas encore si éloignées l'une de l'autre… Elle était… elle était la plus heureuse des femmes.

Junpei afficha soudain un air surpris, elle se demanda pourquoi et ne sentit venir la main qu'il posa sur sa joue, juste au coin de son œil. Le visage de Junpei s'attendrit alors, prit une mine un peu amusée, et il murmura, tout bas :

_ Tu vois, tu pleures…

Satsuki rougit alors jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Sans doute trop brusquement, elle écarta la main de Junpei et rugit :

_ Ce sont des larmes de joie, imbécile !

Elle s'était presque entièrement redressée au-dessus de lui et le fixait avec des yeux furieux. Pourtant, Junpei continuait de lui répondre par un air amusé, presque goguenard, et quelque part aussi rempli d'une attention que jamais elle n'aurait osé lui demander, quand bien même elle sentait comme cela l'emplissait d'allégresse.

_ Satsuki… chuchota-t-il en essuyant du bout des doigts une larme qui perlait de son œil.

Sa voix chaude, si sensuelle lorsqu'il parlait si bas, la rassura, inexplicablement. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir qu'il la comprenait. Qu'il lisait à son insu la détresse qu'elle essayait de lui cacher, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne rien en laisser paraître. La raison pour laquelle elle pleurait… C'était peut-être bien… peut-être bien la première fois qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'il la comprenait vraiment, tout entière, jusque dans les moindres recoins de son âme.

La main du jeune garçon lui caressa tout doucement la joue.

_ Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je te trouve mignonne ?...

En temps normal, elle se serait peut-être insurgée. « Mignonne », c'était trop gentillet pour elle, elle n'était plus une gamine ! Mais là, envoûtée comme dans le plus merveilleux des songes, elle s'apercevait que c'était elle qui lui succombait. Une fois encore…

Elle émit un petit cri de surprise lorsque Junpei la prit par le cou et l'attira à lui. Mais ce cri mourut dans le baiser qu'ils s'échangèrent alors. Un baiser avide, passionné, enfin libéré de toutes les peurs et de toutes les incertitudes qui les avaient tous deux retenus. Alors, Satsuki sentit qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de pleurer. Ce baiser qu'il lui donnait, c'était sa victoire. Ce regard qu'il lui avait adressé tout juste avant de capturer sa bouche, c'était la lumière de la certitude. La lueur aveuglante, pénétrante de douceur et de chaleur mêlées, de son amour pour elle. Junpei, qui hésitait tant, dont le cœur balançait sans relâche depuis si longtemps, s'était enfin décidé à choisir. Et il la choisissait elle.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était certaine que ce choix, inexplicable, il l'avait arrêté au moment de voir ces larmes qu'elle avait laissé rouler de ses yeux… qu'il léchait à présent, mortes, au bord de ses lèvres… En chassant les dernières du coin de ses beaux yeux de chat, elle s'abandonna entièrement à lui, se fondit dans ce baiser qui les liait enfin à jamais, frissonnant de sentir le bras de Junpei passer autour d'elle et la presser très fort contre lui, à l'étouffer.

Comme elle aimait lécher ses lèvres, les parcourir sur toute leur longueur du bout de la langue. Les titiller en faisant doucement pression dessus, et ce bien qu'elle tremblait tant que chacun de ses gestes était d'une pathétique maladresse… Elle se sentait un peu comme un chaton lapant un bol de lait… Elle devait ressentir la même extase que le petit animal en cet instant-là, ronronnait avec la même délectation… Et elle ne cachait ni ne boudait plus son plaisir, émerveillée de sentir la bouche de Junpei, sa langue aussi maladroite que la sienne, se joindre à ses jeux coquins. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire. Elle débordait d'une joie telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus la contenir. Ce n'était de toute façon pas son genre de le cacher lorsqu'elle était heureuse.

Elle était rayonnante, luminescente comme un deuxième Soleil dans le ciel sans nuage de Junpei… A présent que son cœur lui était ouvert, qu'elle pouvait s'y fondre tout entière, elle ne laisserait plus jamais une goutte de pluie y tomber…

_ Junpei ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement en s'arrachant à lui pour se redresser, le dominer de toute sa taille.

Narquoisement, elle songeait au spectacle époustouflant qu'elle lui offrait. Cette vue imprenable, que nul autre n'aurait, de ses charmes… Elle souriait de le voir toujours un peu gêné, pudique. Trop prude, sans doute… Elle avait très envie de le dévergonder un peu…

Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle imaginait sans peine que des tonnes de pensées inavouables devaient traverser son esprit en ce moment même. Elle s'amusait alors de le voir tenter ainsi de les refouler. Comme elle aurait aimé être capable d'infiltrer son esprit et de sonder chacun de ses fantasmes… Que pouvait-il bien imaginer d'elle derrière ce masque d'appréhension et de retenue ?...

_ Junpei… Junpei, et si tu me touchais un peu ?...

_ Quoi ? s'étrangla le jeune garçon, incapable de l'empêcher de prendre sa main libre pour la guider vers la creux de sa taille.

Il tenta de retenir son bras, d'échapper à l'étreinte de ses doigts fins autour de son poignet, mais en vain. Alors il préféra détourner le regard au moment où il la sentit poser sa main sur la courbe pleine et gracieuse de sa hanche.

_ Et si tu m'aidais à me libérer l'autre main, plutôt ? bredouilla-t-il.

_ Hors de question, répondit-elle avec autorité. Tu en profiterais certainement pour t'échapper et je t'ai bien dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser passer une chance pareille.

_ Mais… mais tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! protesta Junpei, affolé.

_ Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, tu me connais assez bien…

Elle se pencha de nouveau sur lui et termina dans un murmure suave dont les notes épicées résonnèrent longtemps à ses oreilles :

_ Je ne sais pas me contenter de peu.

Junpei était totalement décontenancé, à sa grande satisfaction. Elle aimait voir cet affolement dans son regard. C'était tellement mignon et innocent… Il la faisait craquer…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur son front et se mit à en parcourir très lentement l'arête de son nez, entre ses deux yeux écarquillés.

_ Mais quand même, l'entendit-elle souffler, à mi-voix, tu pourrais me libérer…

Sa main droite était totalement engourdie. Elle devait être tellement emmêlée que le sang ne devait plus pouvoir y circuler. Ce pouvait être dangereux, non ?... Ca commençait un peu à lui faire mal, d'ailleurs…

Son autre main était engourdie aussi, tant même qu'il n'eut pas la moindre réaction alors que Satsuki l'avait libérée… Une sensation douce et chaude en envahissait chaque doigt, phalange par phalange, et la lui paralysait, faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus fort… Il avait beau fermer les yeux, ça ne changeait rien. C'était peut-être même pire. Toucher Satsuki… c'était un délice qui n'avait pas son pareil, si intense qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y résister. Qu'il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance…

_ Il n'en est pas question, répéta-t-elle alors que sa bouche était à présent descendue dans son cou, qu'il pouvait la sentir défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, sans la moindre réaction.

A chaque bouton qu'elle défaisait, Satsuki descendait le long de la poitrine de Junpei et déposait un baiser chaud et sucré sur sa peau tremblante et nue. Centimètre après centimètre, bouton après bouton. Junpei était pris de soubresauts incoercibles qu'elle était fière de lui procurer, par ses simples caresses du bout de ses lèvres… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le torse d'un garçon pourrait être aussi sensible… Une telle découverte l'émoustillait et exacerbait sa curiosité… Lorsqu'elle eut fini de déboutonner sa chemise, elle en écarta les pans puis se mit à caresser la poitrine de Junpei des deux mains tout en continuant de l'embrasser de plus en plus près de son nombril.

Sentir les réactions du jeune garçon à chacun de ses gestes la rendait fiévreuse, haletante, de plus en plus pressée… Elle était presque gênée de devenir si coquine… Cette timidité qu'elle avait mentionnée s'était bien envolée dans le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé… A présent, elle se sentait libre d'aller jusqu'au bout de tous ses désirs… Et elle le voulait lui, plus que tout au monde.

Satsuki se redressa de nouveau, se rasseyant à califourchon sur le ventre de Junpei, et le regarda panteler, peiner à reprendre son souffle, une indescriptible émotion dépeinte sur son visage tout empourpré… Elle le trouva si beau qu'elle n'osa le lui dire. Pourtant, en cet instant, il avait l'air un peu bête aussi… C'était drôle. Elle rit doucement.

Puis, avec des gestes lents et grivois sur lesquels tomba totalement en arrêt le regard de Junpei, elle défit les boutons de son propre chemisier, un à un, sans se presser, prenant un temps interminable à aller de l'un à l'autre. Tout du long, avec malice, elle se reput de la panique croissante du pauvre Junpei.

_ Ne… ne fais pas ça, Satsuki ! s'agita désespérément le jeune garçon. On ne devrait pas faire ça !

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et écarta lentement les pans de son chemisier, lui laissant voir de ses yeux écarquillés qu'il fut incapable de refermer la blancheur légèrement rosée de son ventre lisse, le galbe vertigineux de sa taille qui remontait jusque sous ses seins lourds et rebondis, le soutien-gorge pourtant très banal qui les comprimait et les dérobait à sa vue, lui laissant pourtant par son échancrure un aperçu certes mince mais pourtant infiniment troublant de leur chair exquise et désirable… Satsuki était elle-même très excitée à l'idée qu'il lui suffisait de se pencher sur lui, même légèrement, pour que son regard puisse alors plonger librement dans ce somptueux décolleté et dévorer tout le haut de ses seins… Sentir ses yeux se poser sur elle, surtout aux endroits les plus intimes, l'excitait déjà au plus haut point elle était de plus en plus curieuse de savoir ce que ça lui ferait de sentir ses yeux directement sur sa peau nue, plus particulièrement là où le regard des garçons avait si souvent envie de s'attarder…

Mais Junpei semblait fuir ses charmes du regard. Cette pudeur le rendait si mignon. Satsuki se jura de tout faire pour dissiper ce malaise, mais le faire petit à petit, ce serait sans doute le plus amusant.

La poitrine du jeune garçon était chaude, ferme. Elle tressaillait, rythmée par une respiration hachée, tremblait sous les coups d'un petit cœur aux battements pourtant si puissants qu'elle les sentait résonner jusqu'aux doigts du jeune garçon. Elle aimait embrasser sa peau, sentir son cœur pulser sous ses lèvres, se servir de sa langue pour l'iriser de frissons de plaisir… Lorsqu'elle se mit à sucer ses mamelons, elle s'étonna de les sentir, de la même manière que le feraient les siens, gonfler, durcir sous sa langue émerveillée, pointer vers l'intérieur avide de sa bouche humide. Sa faim n'en était que plus grandissante, plus insatiable.

Sa bouche rampa doucement le long de son plexus pour venir faire la découverte de son nombril, dont l'extrême sensibilité la surprit. Lorsqu'elle glissa sa langue tout doucement à l'intérieur de ce petit trou, le ventre de Junpei se contracta si brusquement qu'elle fut très émue de ce qu'elle avait en lui provoqué… et voulut recommencer, aussitôt.

Elle fut de même très étonnée de sentir comme le ventre de Junpei était chaud… Tout en continuant de le lécher, cette chaleur gagna son visage et lui fit bientôt tourner la tête. Elle ne s'en cramponna que plus fort à lui, comme si elle craignait soudain de tomber dans un trou sans fond. Elle était à présent ivre. Ivre de plaisir, de désir… de l'envie de sentir la peau, le corps ferme de Junpei contre le sien, ses bras la prendre et la mener vers les rives d'un autre monde dont elle n'avait déjà plus la volonté de revenir.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et sentit le douloureux partage en lui entre l'envie, pressante, dévorante de céder à la tentation, et celle de résister de toutes ses forces au nom d'une pudeur ou de quelque chose qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus malvenu. Elle ferait tout pour qu'il cède. Elle serait sa sirène, et son chant serait le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Elle l'entraînerait dans ses filets, le piègerait, le noierait… et se noierait avec lui.

Satsuki userait de tous ses charmes, sans retenue, de tous ses atouts de femme. Elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Elle se sentait prise d'une assurance qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Elle était bien saoule, totalement désinhibée. Prête à tout pour lui plaire. D'ailleurs, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre…

A la grande surprise de Junpei, son chemisier grand ouvert tomba le long de ses bras déliés et tomba sur ses cuisses. Le jeune garçon sursauta comme si ce contact l'avait électrocuté. Mais ce qui devait être pour lui si frappant, du moins l'espérait-elle, c'était de voir le haut de son corps presque nu, de pouvoir suivre du regard sans la moindre interruption les courbes lascives de son corps du haut de ses hanches jusqu'à ses aisselles, en passant par l'arrondi aérien de sa taille, puis de redescendre le long de ses bras, ses coudes légèrement pliés, jusqu'à ses doigts qu'elle déposait doucement sur sa main qu'elle emprisonnait, venait presser contre son propre cœur qui battait comme un métronome emballé… En se penchant un tout petit peu vers lui, elle lui offrit cette vue magnifique du haut de ses seins qu'autrement il n'aurait pu voir. Cette fois-ci, il ne put détourner les yeux, elle le vit se laisser gagner par des sentiments confus et échevelés…

Ce fut parce qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, de ses yeux perçants de chat qui affichaient un air à la fois triomphant et interrogateur, qu'il finit par tourner la tête.

_ On ne peut pas faire ça ici, balbutia-t-il.

_ Ah oui ? répondit distraitement Satsuki, un peu vexée qu'il eut détourné le regard. Pourquoi ça ?

Elle entraînait sa main avec elle, il le sentit. S'en inquiéta. Guetta d'un œil à moitié fermé pour ne pas la regarder en face vers où Satsuki l'emmenait… Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et essaya très fort de penser à autre chose tandis qu'il sentait la chair tendre du ventre de la jeune fille emplir la paume de sa main, le brûler… Puisqu'il était en cet instant physiquement impossible de lui résister, Satsuki avait tout de même une force surprenante, il essayait à tout prix de se détourner d'elle par la pensée, sans succès…

_ Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ! supplia-t-il, la voix remplie d'inquiétude.

_ Inutile de t'en faire pour ça… La porte est fermée et de toute façon à cette heure-ci, l'école est complètement déserte…

Junpei savait bien que Satsuki avait raison, et cela le désespérait. Dans de telles conditions, il lui apparaissait évident qu'il ne parviendrait plus à lui faire entendre raison de cette manière…

_ S'il te plaît, Satsuki…

La jeune fille craignit un instant qu'il ne se mît à pleurer. Mais si tel était le cas, elle userait de toute sa tendresse pour le réconforter. Imperturbable, elle continuait de faire lentement grimper la main de Junpei le long de son ventre, frémissant sous l'effet des sensations étonnamment violentes que cela lui procurait. Elle baignait dans un délice absolu, celui de sentir le contrôle, malgré sa résistance, lui échapper totalement, de sentir le désir prendre inexorablement le dessus en elle sur toute forme de raison…

_ On ne peut pas faire ça comme ça si vite… Je… je ne suis pas prêt pour ça…

Il l'avait alors regardée droit dans les yeux, pour qu'elle pût bien lire sa détresse. Mais elle répondit malgré tout dans un murmure à peine audible, étrangement calme :

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Junpei. Il te suffit d'écouter ton cœur. Tu sais qu'on ne ment jamais lorsqu'on écoute son cœur… Tiens… écoute donc le mien…

Et alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux d'effroi et les baissait sur sa main, Satsuki l'attira soudainement vers son cœur et la referma amoureusement sur tout son sein, frémit de cette sensation délicieuse et puissamment érotique, gémit… Son cœur était comme pris dans un étau qui l'empêchait soudain de battre, la suffoquait. Elle avait chaud, tremblait de tout son corps et sentir la sueur commencer à perler, goutte à goutte, par chacun des pores de sa peau, la rendait folle. Elle gémissait encore, éblouie, émerveillée, continuait de presser si fort la main de Junpei contre sa poitrine qu'elle aurait pu l'y fondre.

Entre ses cuisses, des flammes la dévoraient, déchiraient son estomac, l'emplissaient d'une faim avide, aveugle, sans limite…

Elle savait qu'il la regardait, qu'il ne parvenait plus à fermer les yeux, et cela la rendait encore plus folle.

_ Touche-moi Junpei… Touche-moi, je t'en prie…

Satsuki serrait la main du jeune garçon entre ses deux seins. Elle pouvait sentir leurs peaux se toucher, le moindre frémissement de ses doigts était pour elle une caresse des plus délectables. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter cette main contre son sein, se figurant qu'il la caressait de lui-même pour oublier qu'elle l'y obligeait… Ce contact si sensuel entre leurs peaux, entre leurs chairs, elle réalisait qu'elle en avait besoin plus que tout. Que rien d'autre ne pourrait jamais la rendre aussi heureuse. Aimer de loin c'était une chose agréable mais c'était indubitablement de tout près, de tout contre, que c'était le meilleur.

Elle lâcha soudain la main de Junpei et tomba sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et se presser tout contre lui, frotter langoureusement son corps contre le sien, se délecter de sentir la peau dure de sa poitrine contre la sienne si moelleuse, la chaleur de leurs ventre se mêler, déferler en elle comme un raz-de-marée qui balaya tout sur son passage… Le bras que Junpei passa alors autour de ses épaules, sa main qu'elle sentit dans ses cheveux, n'endigua rien de ses sentiments…

_ C'est de la folie Satsuki, murmura-t-il lorsque leur baiser prit fin pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle.

La jeune fille lui adressa alors un sourire mutin et répondit :

_ Ca t'étonne de moi ?

_ Je préfèrerais vraiment… vraiment qu'on remettre ça à plus tard…

_ Pas moi, je te l'ai déjà dit… Je ne peux plus m'arrêter… Et tu n'y peux rien non plus, prisonnier comme tu es… ajouta-t-elle, l'air très satisfaite de la chance inimaginable qui s'offrait à elle ce jour-là. Tant pis si je dois te violer… mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter…

Comme il fit un peu la grimace, elle la fit disparaître de ses lèvres en les embrassant, passionnément, et fut à nouveau ravie de le sentir se joindre entièrement à son baiser. Lorsqu'elle se dégagea, elle lui sourit de nouveau en se redressant lentement.

_ J'ai pris une décision inébranlable aujourd'hui et je n'ai aucune envie de faire marche arrière.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle lui asséna une fois encore :

_ Je vais te croquer tout cru.

C'était juste plus fort qu'elle. Même si elle pouvait comprendre les réticences de Junpei, comprendre qu'il n'était pas normal d'entamer une relation d'une façon aussi brutale, elle était incapable de mettre un frein à ses envies. Elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Le fait que Junpei se trouvât coincé à ses pieds y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Au fond elle devait se dire que si elle n'en profitait pas maintenant qu'il était prisonnier, une telle occasion ne se reproduirait jamais, même alors qu'il l'avait embrassée, qu'elle sentait qu'il l'avait enfin désignée comme l'élue de son cœur…

Toute tremblante, une tristesse insondable soudain peinte sur son visage, Satsuki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et murmura :

_ Tu vas trouver que je suis égoïste, mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'elle était incapable de se retenir. En elle, c'était à la fois un mélange de soulagement, de ravissement, d'impatience et de peur qui la troublait tant qu'elle était incapable d'y résister. C'était si confus, si intense… Elle-même ne comprenait pas vraiment…

_ Je suis désolée… Je suis vraiment désolée…

Junpei crut bon de l'interrompre :

_ Tu ne vas pas te remettre à pleurer !

Satsuki sursauta et ouvrit les yeux sur lui. Comme il avait un peu haussé le ton, Junpei reprit, plus bas, le rouge aux joues :

_ La Satsuki que je connais ne pleure pas si facilement…

_ Junpei, souffla-t-elle, émue.

Elle le scruta un moment d'un air interrogateur, puis se pencha vers lui en lui souriant, le visage de nouveau illuminé par son espièglerie habituelle.

_ Et cette Satsuki que tu connais… c'est elle que tu aimes ?

Elle vit bien que sa question le mettait dans l'embarras. Elle lui en voulut beaucoup mais ne dit rien, attendit sa réponse.

_ C'est cette Satsuki-là que j'apprécie… lâcha-t-il enfin en détournant le regard.

_ Fuis pas la question ! pesta-t-elle, soudain prise d'une envie de le frapper de toutes ses forces.

Elle se retint de justesse, s'apercevant qu'il s'était visiblement attendu à ce genre de réplique de sa part et s'était apprêté à se protéger le visage. Ce n'était pas bien d'être si violente, elle devait un peu se maîtriser…

_ Junpei, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle alors très sérieusement. Dis que tu m'aimes…

Il leva les yeux sur elle, mais ne dit rien. Il semblait totalement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Comme elle le haïrait d'être décidément aussi indécis si elle n'était pas si follement amoureuse de lui… Il avait beau lui faire du mal, par ses hésitations, par son allure distante à son égard, trop distante à son goût, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à lui en vouloir…

Comme elle sentait qu'il ne répondrait pas, elle se remit à l'embrasser. Comme il lui rendit son baiser, elle se dit qu'elle était peut-être trop exigeante. Que c'était peut-être difficile pour un garçon de faire sa déclaration à une fille. Junpei n'était pas comme elle…

N'importe quoi ! Cet idiot n'était juste pas capable de prendre une décision une fois pour toutes dans sa vie. Cet idiot, il était… il était… Se rendait-il au moins compte du mal qu'il lui faisait ? Non, qu'il leur faisait à toutes à ne pas savoir laquelle choisir ? Il acceptait de l'embrasser elle… Pourquoi ne la choisissait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'osait-il pas le lui dire ? Je t'aime. Satsuki, je t'aime. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Mais il avait beau lui faire souffrir le martyre… elle n'en était que plus amoureuse de lui. Quelle idiote elle était, elle aussi… Difficile de ne pas avoir envie de pleurer… Imbécile de Junpei.

Après tout, ce serait pour lui une bonne punition de profiter jusqu'au bout de sa situation…

Alors qu'elle se dégageait de sa bouche, l'entendait sans y prêter attention bredouiller de vagues mots d'excuse, ses lèvres glissèrent le long de son cou, puis elle frotta le visage, ses cheveux, contre sa gorge, irradiée de plaisir. Elle se collait tout à lui pour que leurs peaux se touchent, se caressent, s'embrassent. Elle en frissonnait tellement que son corps était tout engourdi, lourd, comme pesant une tonne. Si c'était bien le cas, quel malheur pour le pauvre Junpei qui se trouvait forcé de la supporter depuis bien vingt minutes !

Lorsqu'elle parvint à se redresser, elle restait tout de même un peu courbée sur lui. Mais le regard encore ébloui qu'il posait sur elle, bien incapable de s'en empêcher, lui redonna de la force. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Junpei la voyait plus ou moins dévêtue. Chacun de ces moments avait eu pour elle une saveur pimentée qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Mais cette fois-ci, l'atmosphère était bien plus tendue. Elle pouvait sentir l'excitation parcourir l'air qui les entourait comme de violentes décharges d'électricité statique qui leur passaient au travers du corps… Cette fois-ci… était bien plus incroyable que toutes les précédentes…

Ce n'était même pas la première fois qu'elle tentait de s'offrir tout entière à sa vue. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne détournerait pas les yeux.

Elle se cala sur lui, bien droite, et rejeta en arrière sa chevelure interminable, retenue par un élastique en une sublime queue-de-cheval. Les rayons du Soleil y firent un instant miroiter des reflets d'or et de cuivre… Satsuki passa ensuite les mains dans son dos et, sous les yeux ébahis de Junpei, dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Elle le vit s'arrêter de respirer…

Mais le sous-vêtement ne tomba pas de sa poitrine, retenu à ses épaules par les bretelles. Avec des gestes gracieux qui captivaient sans vergogne l'attention du jeune garçon, elle les ôta lentement mais retint les bonnets de son bras passé autour de sa poitrine. Elle sourit avec malice de le voir si tourmenté, se plaisait à le mettre ainsi au supplice. Cela lui avait toujours plu, mais aujourd'hui c'était encore plus enivrant. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle craignait à chacun de ses gestes de faire un faux mouvement et de tout rater, aussi était-elle encore plus lente, plus précautionneuse à se dévêtir sous son regard ahuri. Enserrant toujours ses seins de son bras, elle tira doucement de l'autre main le soutien-gorge qu'elle déposa sur le sol, tout près du visage de Junpei, comme pour l'inciter à tourner la tête et regarder… Quelle sensation puissante, érotique, ardente elle ressentait. Sa poitrine était nue, elle sentait sa chair palpitante contre son bras, mais Junpei ne pouvait rien voir… C'était délicieusement aphrodisiaque…

Elle poussa le vice plus loin encore, prit l'un de ses seins dans chacune de ses deux mains… Elle ne cachait plus à Junpei que ce que ses mains pouvaient renfermer, et sa poitrine était bien trop généreuse pour y tenir entièrement… Junpei était si rouge qu'on aurait pu faire frire un œuf sur son front… A vrai dire, elle n'était pas bien loin d'être dans le même état que lui. C'était la première fois que se dévoiler à Junpei lui faisait autant d'effet…

_ Satsuki… je t'en prie arrête…

Sa voix était rauque, hachée. Elle en devenait si sensuelle que pour cette seule raison, Satsuki aurait volontiers continué de le torturer de la sorte. Mais elle en avait aussi bien d'autres d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses envies…

_ Rhabille-toi s'il te plaît…

_ Tu dis ça, mais…

Satsuki frotta ses mains contre ses seins, avec un léger mouvement circulaire qui en épousait la courbe gracieuse, puis les écarta tout doucement, révélant à Junpei le sillon étroit et profond qui les démarquait. Ses tétons étaient merveilleusement irrités par le contact avec ses propres doigts, qui en retour la picotaient un peu. Elle ne put retenir un soupir d'aise.

_ … tu meurs d'envie de les voir, pas vrai ?... termina-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'un érotisme suggestif qui aurait suffi à faire fondre la banquise en plein hiver.

Junpei déglutit. On aurait dit qu'il s'étranglait. C'était trop drôle. Trop mignon… Il avait tellement l'air d'un petit enfant, d'une petite chose apeurée, que Satsuki ressentait le besoin pressant de rassurer, de cajoler, de bercer tout au creux de ses bras… Submergée par ses émotions, Satsuki continuait de se caresser les seins, comme si elle découvrait et savourait pour la première fois leur extrême sensibilité, portée à son paroxysme par le désir irrépressible qui s'emparait d'elle, et veillait soigneusement à ne pas trop les dévoiler à Junpei, le laissait languir…

Il ne pouvait plus tourner la tête à présent. Elle exerçait sur lui la même fascination qu'un serpent à sonnettes sur sa proie, juste avant de… la croquer toute crue… Satsuki était une prédatrice sensuelle et implacable, une chasseuse sans pitié dans les griffes de laquelle il avait eu le bonheur de tomber. Il était à elle. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir avant de l'avoir dévoré tout entier, de s'être délectée de chacune des parties de son corps, gorgée de la pureté de son âme.

Comme elle le lui avait dit, elle était certaine que Junpei était un mets délicieux… Le plus délicat d'entre tous. Et elle comptait bien être la première et la seule à goûter à ce festin royal.

_ Satsuki, arrête de te tripoter les seins ! s'écria soudain Junpei, désespéré.

La jeune fille eut l'impression de redescendre subitement sur Terre, comme si elle s'en était un court moment échappée. Elle croisa le regard de Junpei et surprit son air terriblement gêné, puis baissa les yeux vers sa propre poitrine, perplexe. En effet, elle n'avait toujours pas arrêté de palper ses seins, des les masser doucement entre ses doigts… Fallait dire que c'était tellement agréable… Comment aurait-elle pu avoir envie de s'arrêter ?

Elle sourit en constatant qu'elle n'était plus capable de se retenir, pas même sous les yeux affolés de Junpei. Ou peut-être était-ce ce qui l'excitait tant qu'elle en oubliait toute pudeur… A dire vrai, elle avait très envie de continuer à se caresser les seins devant lui, de lui offrir ce spectacle éhonté tout en jouissant à la fois de le voir si perturbé et des sensations plaisantes que ses propres mains distillaient tout doucement dans sa poitrine alourdie de désir… Mais n'y avait-il pas mieux encore que cela ?...

Espiègle, elle répondit :

_ C'est parce que tu préfèrerais les toucher à ma place que tu dis ça, pas vrai ?...

Elle s'avançait sur lui, se penchait en avant, ses seins toujours au creux de ses mains, et lui en offrait avec une satisfaction proche du sadisme un panorama des plus époustouflants…

_ Tu peux, tu sais Junpei. Tu peux les toucher. Quand tu veux. J'en ai envie depuis tellement longtemps…

Le jeune garçon essaya de tourner la tête, mais elle le retenait de son regard suppliant. Elle devait réussir à l'hypnotiser, à capter toute son attention pour l'amener là où elle avait envie de la sentir… Elle se redressa lentement.

_ Tu veux les voir, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle alors que ses mains se mettaient doucement à glisser vers le bas de sa poitrine, lui dévoilant, millimètre après millimètre, chacun de ses charmes tout féminins.

_ Satsuki, non… gémit-il.

Mais il fut bien incapable de l'empêcher de laisser ses mains tomber le long de ses courbes alléchantes. Ses yeux auraient bien aimé suivre leur mouvement le long de son plexus solaire jusqu'à l'arrondi de ses hanches, mais ils restèrent, à la grande satisfaction de Satsuki qui prit alors une profonde inspiration qui la revigora profondément tandis qu'un frisson délicieux parcourait son échine et lui hérissait le poil, sensation qui la titilla plaisamment de la tête aux pieds, suspendus à ses seins arrogants qui se dévoilaient enfin à lui, souples et opulents. Leur forme sans défaut le fascinait, leur façon de remuer au plus léger mouvement de Satsuki, un supplice alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus ample. La blancheur éclatante de cette peau qui ne prenait que rarement le Soleil l'éblouissait, mettait en relief le rosé appétissant de ses aréoles, de ses mamelons en érection, petites pointes dardées qui venaient très joliment infléchir la ligne autrement presque parfaitement ronde de ses seins. Malgré leur poids, ils se tenaient avec une insolente fermeté, pointaient effrontément en avant. Satsuki en éprouvait une immense fierté, et espérait de tout son cœur battant la chamade que Junpei les trouvait beaux, tout à son goût…

Espérait qu'en cet instant, il mourait autant d'envie qu'elle de les palper, aussi doucement et lentement qu'elle l'avait fait un instant plus tôt…

_ Ils te plaisent, dis ? demanda-t-elle, coquine, alors que Junpei était totalement paralysé sous elle, qu'elle se penchait précautionneusement sur lui, ses seins se mouvant de la plus impudique des manières sous ses yeux ébahis…

A voir son air ahuri, hébété, elle se dit que sa poitrine ne le laissait pas indifférent, pas le moins du monde, et elle en était très heureuse. Il ne pouvait plus la voir autrement à présent que comme une femme, une belle femme prête à s'offrir corps et âme à lui…

Elle demeura à demi penchée sur lui, ses seins tombant juste au-dessus de son visage empourpré d'émotion. A chaque inspiration de Satsuki, ils ballottaient doucement, comme portés par une brise légère, un mouvement d'une grâce à la fois innocente et infiniment lascive… Cette sensualité ne pouvait que porter à ébullition les instincts adolescents du jeune Junpei.

Le visage de Satsuki prit une mine soudain plus sérieuse, et elle demanda, presque implorante :

_ Touche-les Junpei, s'il te plaît. Touche-les-moi…

Le jeune garçon parvint péniblement à secouer la tête.

_ Ne sois pas timide, insista-t-elle en dissimulant sa contrariété.

Etait-ce par manque de spontanéité, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt, comme il l'avait dit, qu'il agissait de la sorte, ou bien était-ce parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie ?... Elle préférait de loin la première option, car imaginer qu'elle ne faisait vraiment aucun effet à Junpei, qu'elle ne lui en donnait même pas un tout petit peu envie, la déprimait complètement…

Il l'avait pourtant embrassée… D'accord, Junpei était gentil et ne savait pas se décider, mais il ne donnait pas un baiser une fille simplement par faiblesse. Non. Au moins il était un garçon honnête, et elle aimait cela chez lui. Alors s'il l'avait embrassée, c'était bien qu'il en avait eu envie, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle lui plaisait… Qu'il fixait définitivement son choix… Satsuki ne pouvait pas imaginer de lui qu'il accepte d'embrasser l'une d'entre elles et continue de jouer sur plusieurs tableaux…

Alors pourquoi une telle hésitation ?...

Peut-être bien que tout cela allait trop vite en effet, trop vite et trop loin. Qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça. Mais ce n'était pas par caprice qu'elle profitait de cette occasion inespérée. C'était… un besoin. Inextinguible, presque vital. Le besoin de le sentir contre elle, contre sa peau, dans sa chair. Son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir de ne pas l'éprouver contre elle…

Satsuki n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que Junpei veuille se décider. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa main contre sa peau, de sentir qu'il la touchait. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se défendre, et bien qu'elle tremblait tant que chacun de ses gestes était d'une touchante maladresse, elle se saisit de la main de Junpei et la guida vers sa poitrine nue. Les yeux de Junpei la suppliaient de s'arrêter, mais elle n'en voyait rien, aveuglée par l'envie pressante de sentir leurs peaux se fondre en une seule. Lentement, malhabilement, elle referma la main de Junpei sur son sein droit, de plus en plus fermement, à s'en couper le souffle, comme s'il n'y avait qu'au moment où ses doigts grifferaient sa chair qu'elle s'estimerait assouvie…

Et elle poussa un cri.

La sensation de la main du jeune garçon contre sa chair si sensible était indescriptible. C'était comme si à la lenteur d'une onde de chaleur qui se répandait doucement de la pointe de son sein vers l'intérieur de son corps s'ajoutait la fulgurance d'une décharge électrique qui la parcourut brutalement d'un bout à l'autre, contractant le moindre de ses muscles, l'emplissant jusqu'à la moindre ramification de ses nerfs d'un plaisir indicible. Elle resserra les hanches autour de celles de Junpei et, inconsciemment, se mit à frotter son bassin très lentement contre lui…

Déboussolée, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et lâcha la main de Junpei pour se retenir en s'appuyant contre son torse. Un spasme de volupté la parcourut alors que son téton s'écrasait brusquement dans la paume du jeune garçon et elle ouvrit les yeux en criant de nouveau.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, se capturèrent. Satsuki était perdue dans une délectation qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, si intense qu'elle croyait en mourir… Des yeux, elle le supplia de continuer de la toucher, de ne surtout pas lâcher son sein, même si, soudainement vidée de toute sa force, elle était à présent incapable de l'en empêcher… Sa bouche était grand ouverte et elle ne cessait plus à présent de soupirer, la sueur coulait de plus en plus abondamment sur sa peau de pêche.

Un long silence passa. Ils étaient immobiles, haletants, l'une au-dessus de l'autre. Et ils ne cessaient de se regarder, incapables de se parler. Essayant au travers de leurs regards si profonds de se comprendre l'un l'autre, de communiquer, d'expliquer le trouble qui envahissait leur deux cœurs. Junpei qui avait peur de s'abandonner aussi vite, Satsuki qui craignait plus que tout d'être rejetée… Leurs cœurs battaient fort, presque à l'unisson, et pourtant leurs esprits n'étaient pas encore accordés. Se dévisageant ainsi intensément, chacun d'eux deux espérait trouver toutes les réponses à ses questions…

Le monde ne se résumait plus qu'à cet échange interminable de regards inquiets, impatients, gênés, submergés de peur et de désir…

Peut-être parce que la passion de Satsuki le rassurait, ou peut-être parce qu'il cédait enfin à des désirs si despotiques qu'il en perdait la raison, ou sans doute un peu à cause des deux, Junpei garda la main refermée sur son sein, lourd et chaud. C'était très gênant pour lui d'avoir une main coincée, il commençait à avoir des crampes, et il aurait très certainement voulu pouvoir l'enlacer avec les deux bras, pouvoir effleurer son visage peut-être… Il se mit à lui caresser le sein. Tout doucement. Ses doigts bougeaient par à-coups, de façon très disgracieuse. Par moments, ils frottaient un peu trop fort sur sa peau. Elle les sentait trembler, paralysés comme si leurs articulations avaient soudain perdu toute leur flexibilité. Mais ils s'efforçaient d'être délicats, gentils, agréables. Satsuki s'abandonna totalement, enfin libérée de ses peurs. Son ventre se contracta brusquement. Elle se cambra au-dessus de Junpei et poussa un gémissement étouffé. Jamais elle n'avait senti quelque chose d'aussi agréable, d'aussi fort que ses caresses maladroites et attentionnées…

Elle comprenait à présent que si Junpei avait tant hésité, c'était parce qu'il était tiraillé entre ses désirs et l'envie de bien faire les choses, une part de pudeur qui le poussait à croire, mais très visiblement à tort, que ce serait plus agréable, ou tout simplement plus normal, s'ils attendaient encore un peu avant de se livrer à la tyrannie de leurs sens… Mais où était le mal, puisqu'ils n'étaient poussés l'un vers l'autre que par les sentiments vrais, entiers et sincères qui les avaient depuis longtemps rapprochés l'un de l'autre ?... Ils ne se connaissaient pas d'hier, après tout…

Elle l'aimait depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir encore attendre…

Peu à peu, les doigts de Junpei se dégourdirent, alors que le jeune garçon se calquait sur le rythme de sa respiration, de ses gémissements, pour apprendre, puis deviner ses réactions à ses caresses. Le titillement de son sein se faisait de plus en plus plaisant, pénétrant. Il en faisait tout le tour, sans rien omettre, l'explorait tout entier, et en découvrait les zones les plus sensibles. Sous son sein, elle aimait ça. Vers l'intérieur de la courbe, aussi. Et puis…

Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il lui pinça, pourtant très doucement, le téton. Junpei n'avait sans doute aucune idée du plaisir qu'un geste aussi léger pouvait éveiller en elle. Il n'en avait aucune idée et s'en amusait, variant l'intensité avec laquelle il serrait son pouce et son index sur la pointe délicate de son sein. Il joua à tirer délicatement dessus, à la presser, à la faire légèrement rouler entre ses deux doigts… et elle en mourait de plaisir. C'était plus intense que tout ce qu'elle avait connu, que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer…

En cet instant, elle regretta vraiment qu'il n'eût qu'une main de libre… Mais si elle voulait le libérer, il lui faudrait, au moins pour un instant, et elle ne pouvait même pas dire le temps que ça prendrait, s'arracher à ses caresses délicieuses… Et ça, elle en était totalement incapable… Ce fut peut-être pour tenter de s'en consoler qu'elle se mit elle-même à caresser son autre sein. Ou était-ce simplement une envie irrésistible de sentir ses deux mamelons stimulés avec la même ardeur… Mais ses propres caresses, pourtant passionnées, ne pouvaient en aucun cas lui apporter la même satisfaction que celles de Junpei, même si elle ne pouvait déjà plus s'arrêter…

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'y avait que Junpei qui pût lui apporter la satisfaction dont elle avait besoin… Elle en venait presque à maudire qu'il eût le bras droit empêtré dans les fils alors qu'elle n'avait fait que louer cette chance jusque-là… Ah, si seulement… si seulement…

Satsuki écarquilla les yeux. Une idée venait de traverser son esprit. Ou plutôt d'y établir ses quartiers car elle s'apparentait plus à présent à une véritable obsession… Bien que l'embarras ne lui colorât les joues de la plus délicate et la plus somptueuse des manières, qu'elle déglutit et dut prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau, elle ne prit plus le temps d'y réfléchir.

Elle frissonna tout en prenant le dessous de son sein au creux de sa main. Du pouce, elle continuait encore d'effleurer son mamelon gonflé de désir. Elle parut hésiter pendant une courte seconde, puis se pencha sur Junpei. Elle le surprit alors que toute son attention était portée sur sa poitrine qu'il essayait de caresser le mieux possible, et il ne put avoir aucune réaction. Presque allongée sur lui, Satsuki soulevait son sein pour le porter au bord de sa bouche, son téton effleurant presque ses lèvres. Il y eut un court moment d'hésitation qu'elle ne put supporter, alors elle parcourut le moins malhabilement qu'elle put le contour des lèvres rosées de Junpei du bout de son sein, espérant l'inciter à ouvrir la bouche… Elle fut totalement décontenancée par la sensation fulgurante que ce seul contact lui procura, et cessa complètement de respirer lorsque Junpei lui céda et que son sein s'enfonça entre ses lèvres humides qu'elle sentit glisser le long de sa peau frémissante. Elle se mit à crier à tue-tête lorsque indistinctement il commença à sucer, téter, lécher et mordiller le bout de son sein dur et incroyablement réactif. Junpei ne contrôlait pas ses gestes. Ils étaient d'une maladresse brutale, rudes et passionnés. Son ardeur la déchira, la fit hurler plus fort encore. Il s'y prenait certainement très mal, mais elle voulait que jamais cela ne cesse, serrait son visage contre elle de toute la force de ses bras. La douleur lorsqu'il la mordait un peu trop fort accentuait son plaisir. Elle ne l'aurait pas arrêté, quand bien même ses dents en seraient venues à déchirer sa chair pour laisser couler son sang dont elle aurait sans retenue continué de l'abreuver…

Satsuki laissa le temps s'écouler longuement, chaque seconde rivée aux mouvements des lèvres et de la langue, des doigts de Junpei sur sa poitrine. Rien ne l'étourdissait tant que de le sentir aussi affamé… Elle le sentit peu à peu redevenir maître de ses gestes, ceux-ci se faire moins rudes et plus lents tandis que Junpei tentait de se montrer de plus en plus attentionné et, parfois, un peu trop précautionneux. Elle crut bon de le guider.

Junpei devait craindre de lui faire mal… Sans aucune raison cependant, car même la douleur semblait être pour elle devenue un vrai délice…

_ Doucement, Junpei.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, doux comme du miel.

_ Suce-le doucement… Juste la pointe, là, comme ça…

Elle tira légèrement son sein de sa bouche pour ne laisser que son mamelon entre ses lèvres. Très lentement, Junpei se mit à le téter, maîtrisant, non sans peine, un désir qu'elle devinait incommensurable… La bouche de Junpei tirait doucement sur la pointe de son sein, l'aspirait délicatement tandis que le bout de sa langue en chatouillait l'extrémité, hypersensible… Elle se retenait difficilement de se remettre à hurler, préférant préserver intact le silence apaisant de ce tendre moment… mais haletait tout de même, le souffle court, et laissait échapper de temps à autre un gémissement plaintif. Ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux, elle le caressait sans même en avoir conscience, tout entière absorbée dans la délectation envoûtante de ce baiser que Junpei déposait sur sa moelleuse poitrine… et faisait durer… à l'infini…

Bien plus tard, Satsuki changea de sein et enfonça celui-ci un peu plus dans la bouche du jeune garçon, lui caressa doucement la joue, l'encourageant avec affection, et se délecta de le sentir toujours si avide, puis elle se raidit lorsque son dos fut parcouru d'un frisson brûlant qui précipita plus rapidement encore, plus inexorablement, la jeune fille dans les émois les plus troubles…

_ Junpei, je… Ah… aah… Je t'aime…

La mâchoire de Junpei se referma soudain un peu violemment sur son sein et ses dents le mordirent. A la violence savoureuse de ce sursaut succéda une douceur redoublée qui la fit totalement fondre… Satsuki s'accrocha plus fort à lui et poussa un petit cri rauque, perdue les yeux étroitement clos au beau milieu des hallucinations délirantes que ses sens tourmentés dessinaient dans son esprit désorienté…

Elle frottait toutes les parties de son corps en contact avec celui de Junpei contre lui avec un appétit féroce... et avait bien du mal à se retenir d'appuyer sa poitrine tout contre son visage et de l'y étouffer…

Satsuki arracha soudain sa poitrine à la bouche de Junpei pour y coller la sienne, sa langue plongeant aussitôt à la recherche de celle du jeune garçon. Elles se trouvèrent et s'étreignirent avec ferveur, incapables de se décoller l'une de l'autre. Elle pouvait enfin frotter tout son corps contre lui et ne s'en privait pas, la sensibilité exacerbée de ses seins contre la poitrine ferme de Junpei contractant son ventre avec une fureur dévastatrice. Son bassin était pressé contre celui du jeune garçon, allait et venait contre lui, mû par une conscience qui n'était déjà plus la sienne…

Leur baiser prit fin lorsqu'elle dut reprendre son souffle, au tout dernier moment, mais elle garda sa bouche collée à lui, parcourut son menton pour glisser le long de son cou jusqu'à ses clavicules… Satsuki sentit la main de Junpei se perdre dans ses cheveux longs et soyeux et l'accompagner dans les baisers, les caresses de la bouche et de la langue, qu'elle déposait un à un sur sa poitrine ferme, tout en descendant lentement vers son ventre. Elle joua un petit instant avec son nombril, mais ses mains s'agrippaient déjà nerveusement au pantalon de Junpei qu'elle était fermement décidée à lui arracher…

Junpei semblait ne pas s'en être aperçu car il se trouva fort dépourvu lorsque la jeune fille tira brutalement dessus.

_ Satsuki… hoqueta-t-il la mine alarmée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Ca ne se voit pas ? répondit-elle d'un air espiègle, la langue tirée au coin de sa bouche avec une adorable moue concentrée.

Elle jeta sans ménagement le pantalon de Junpei roulé en boule dans la pièce, puis s'attaqua à son caleçon. De sa seule main libre, le jeune garçon essaya de le retenir alors qu'il glissait déjà le long de ses jambes.

_ Attends ! Non, Satsuki !

Mais ses forces pouvaient être décuplées lorsque Satsuki était décidée à parvenir à ses fins. Elle cachait d'immenses ressources, pour une fille… Quelquefois, Junpei trouvait cela effrayant… Comme en ce moment, par exemple… Que pouvait-il d'ailleurs y avoir de plus effrayant que de se retrouver sans prévenir tout nu face à une fille ? Objectivement, il n'était pas tout à fait nu, il lui restait encore sa chemise, bien qu'elle soit ouverte en grand et ne cachait presque plus rien. Mais la partie la plus intime de son corps était à présent directement exposée au regard de Satsuki… Tout aussi objectivement, ce n'était tout à fait non plus la première fois qu'il se retrouvait nu face à une fille… Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ça en était moins effrayant… Surtout que cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien pour se dérober à sa vue, Satsuki ayant immobilisé sa main pour l'empêcher, en ultime recours désespéré, de lui cacher son sexe en érection… Il se sentait mourir de honte…

Satsuki s'allongea sur les jambes de Junpei et approcha son visage tout près de son sexe, les efforts vains du jeune garçon pour se dégager d'elle ne la gênant nullement. Elle regardait cette chose dure et gonflée pour la toute première fois, avec des yeux avides emplis d'admiration. Satsuki avait bien des petits frères qu'elle avait déjà vus nus, mais ils n'avaient pas l'âge de Junpei et elle ne leur faisait pas du tout le même effet qu'à lui, bien qu'en sa demeure la jeune fille ne fît absolument pas montre d'une quelconque pudeur… Ce qui l'expliquait était peut-être d'ailleurs… que ce n'était qu'à présent qu'elle voyait l'état dans lequel elle mettait Junpei qu'elle réalisait pleinement qu'elle était devenue femme, que son corps avait grandi et développé ses charmes, jusqu'à devenir insoutenable… Mais, même si c'était vrai, le savoir ne changerait rien à son comportement… Satsuki n'aurait plus vraiment été elle-même si elle avait perdu ce côté un peu déluré qui faisait après tout son charme.

En vérité, si cette vue tendait à refroidir certaines filles à son sens trop prudes, avoir le sexe de Junpei juste sous les yeux, pouvoir enfin voir à quoi ressemblait cette chose qu'elle avait palpée et caressée un peu plus tôt, se plaisant à la fantasmer, la comblait d'allégresse et lui rendait les idées de plus en plus coquines. Satsuki était peu à peu prise par une lascivité qu'elle-même n'avait jamais soupçonnée. Elle se sentait séduite, conquise, tentée par cette chose qui se tenait droite et palpitante juste devant elle… Elle se mit à la caresser tout doucement entre ses deux mains, surprise par l'intense chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Elle pouvait sentir le sang battre sous la peau tendue, lisse, le voyait colorer d'un rouge très profond le gland qui émergeait de la chair tendre de son prépuce. Bien qu'on l'eût dit sur le point d'exploser tant il était déjà enflé, elle pouvait sentir le sexe de Junpei encore durcir entre ses doigts…

A chaque inspiration, perdue dans ses caresses et sa contemplation, Satsuki s'approchait de son membre viril en érection, ses narines envahies par son odeur âcre et brute, et ses paupières étrangement lourdes s'abaissèrent, peu à peu. Lorsque son regard fut totalement voilé, qu'elle était toute proche, elle s'en remit à un autre de ses sens pour continuer d'explorer l'intimité de Junpei. Le jeune garçon sursauta au contact de sa langue sur sa peau brûlante et n'arrêta plus de remuer avant un long moment. Mais sans paraître s'en soucier, malgré ses cris étouffés dans lesquels elle pouvait sentir avec amusement se mêler la honte au plus inavouable des ravissements, elle continua de le lécher, veillant à s'appliquer soigneusement pour ne passer à côté d'aucun de ses points sensibles dont elle faisait un à un la découverte avec une sensualité sans cesse décuplée…

Au bout d'un moment, Junpei se calma, même si elle sentait très bien les frissons de volupté qui le parcouraient des pieds à la tête en réaction aux caresses amoureuses de sa langue sur son sexe qu'elle faisait toujours plus douces, toujours plus lentes… Elle l'explorait de bas en haut, de haut en bas, sans aucune gêne. Si elle était rougissante et émue, c'était simplement parce qu'elle trouvait ce qu'elle lui faisait absolument délicieux et pour elle-même très excitant… Satsuki aussi frissonnait des pieds à la tête…

Sa langue remonta très lentement jusqu'à son gland, savourant les pulsations dont cette chose était agitée, et elle sentit perler à son sommet une petite goutte au goût salé. Intriguée, elle voulut y goûter de nouveau et déposa ses lèvres sur le bout tremblant de son sexe pour aspirer délicatement le liquide sirupeux qui s'en écoulait. Le goût, un peu amer, était le même que celui de sa sueur, la consistance de ce fluide avait quelque chose de très doux qui faisait sa langue glisser avec plus d'aisance sur la peau lisse du jeune garçon. Tenant fermement son sexe entre ses mains, Satsuki en suçota ainsi délicatement le bout un long moment, reproduisant les mêmes gestes que Junpei lorsqu'il avait tété sa poitrine et qu'elle prenait en exemple. La sensation que cela lui procurait lui donnait le tournis, elle fut bientôt complètement étourdie. Puis, prise au jeu, elle laissa très lentement son membre brûlant s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de sa bouche, ses lèvres humides collées à sa peau pour en éprouver chaque aspérité. Elle avait l'impression de l'avaler comme elle l'aurait fait d'un esquimau glacé, mais n'alla pas jusqu'au bout, craignant de s'étouffer s'il venait à remonter jusque dans sa gorge.

Junpei poussa un cri rauque, suivi de gémissements étouffés. Il tremblait encore plus fort, elle pouvait sentir ces vibrations remonter en elle et résonner jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. La chose toute chaude qu'elle avait dans la bouche lui semblait à présent bien plus grosse qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et elle ignorait à vrai dire que faire ensuite, la façon dont s'y prendre… Pourtant, sa langue continuait toute seule de lui lécher le gland et à force, d'instinct, elle se mit aussi à sucer très lentement le pénis de Junpei. Même si Satsuki crut l'entendre crier quelque chose comme un « non » autant désespéré qu'inaudible, les palpitations folles qu'elle sentit parcourir son sexe, juste sous sa langue collée à lui, l'incitèrent à continuer, ce qu'elle fit tout en veillant attentivement à ne pas se laisser emballer pour ne pas lui faire mal ou risquer de s'étrangler. La jeune adolescente ne maîtrisait en vérité plus aucun de ses gestes, mais elle ne se sentait plus non plus la force de s'emporter comme il aurait été risqué pour une débutante comme elle de le faire. Elle se contentait de se satisfaire de sentir le corps tout entier de Junpei réagir positivement à cet élan insensé d'érotisme de sa part…

Elan qui ne la laissait pas elle-même indifférente, la chaleur croissante entre ses cuisses qui traversait son estomac pour s'étendre jusqu'à la pointe dilatée de ses seins était là pour le lui rappeler, de la plus persistante des manières…

Peu à peu, les tremblements de Junpei devenaient des soubresauts, ses soupirs, des cris plaintifs, Satsuki se laissait guider par une soif de plus en plus insatiable. Les sensations qui l'envahissaient, la troublaient, pénétraient sa chair et ses nerfs comme un pieu planté dans son cœur, avaient une intensité à laquelle elle n'avait pas été préparée… Elle laissait ses émotions l'entraîner, ne pensait plus à rien. Ressentait, pleinement, sans réfléchir, par tous ses sens en alerte à l'exception de sa vue. Les yeux fermés, son toucher, son goût, son odorat et son ouïe semblaient avoir une acuité soudain décuplée.

Comme elle aurait voulu en cet instant se priver d'un autre de ses sens pour se concentrer encore plus sur ceux qu'il lui aurait resté…

Avec le temps, comme Junpei peu avant elle, Satsuki se sentit plus à l'aise, et elle était de plus en plus appliquée dans ses gestes. Elle pouvait véritablement commencer à jouer avec lui en variant à son gré la vitesse et l'intensité des mouvements de sa bouche et de sa langue. Elle faisait certes encore preuve de maladresse, mais c'en était déjà bien trop pour le pauvre Junpei qui n'était guère habitué à ce genre de traitement… Il se laissait à présent faire sans protester. Il aurait été très certainement hypocrite de sa part de continuer de refuser ce que son corps savourait si pleinement… Satsuki se moquait des bonnes raisons qu'il aurait pu invoquer, elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu d'ailleurs.

Le liquide salé coulait à présent à flots du bout de son gland. Elle l'avalait goulûment, le pourléchait de sa langue ardente, causant au jeune garçon moult frissons voluptueux accompagnés de soupirs alanguis qu'il était incapable de réprimer. Et dont elle se réjouissait tout naturellement. Sentir Junpei jouir de cet instant était la cause première de son propre bien-être, et ses désirs ne faisaient que croître incommensurablement, sans limite… Les yeux fermés, elle était tout simplement heureuse…

Elle était celle qui lui donnait du plaisir, presque égoïstement, pourtant sa propre sensibilité était exacerbée au point que le moindre souffle d'air sur son corps la faisait frémir de délice, que le contact de sa peau moite qui se frottait à celle de Junpei était indiciblement plaisant… Satsuki se sentait à chaque instant sur le point de crier mais elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas avoir à abandonner la tâche à laquelle elle était tout entière dévouée… Néanmoins, lorsque presque à bout de souffle elle prit une profonde inspiration, qu'elle était délicieuse cette goulée d'air qui pénétrait par ses narines, se précipitait dans ses bronches et inondait ses poumons, ses tétons frottèrent très légèrement contre le haut des cuisses de Junpei. L'onde de chaleur qui se diffusa à l'intérieur de ses seins et en pinçait douloureusement la pointe fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle se redressa brusquement et cria, longuement, et s'en voulut d'abandonner ainsi le sexe de Junpei qu'elle s'employait à satisfaire presque avec le plus maternel des soins… Il était heureux qu'il n'y eût personne dans l'école, car sa voix avait très certainement dû résonner le long des couloirs déserts…

Un peu frustrée, elle rouvrit les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle était haletante. La sensation diffuse dans sa poitrine encore collée aux jambes du jeune garçon ne se dissipait pas. C'était comme un flot interminable de douceur qui se déversait et se répandait lentement en elle, jusqu'à ce que son être ne fût trop étroit pour le contenir… Malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait qu'à haleter de plus en plus et sa poitrine de frotter plus encore contre la peau ferme de Junpei.

Les deux adolescents se regardaient, fixement. Junpei semblait interdit, comme s'il ne revenait pas encore de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Comme il l'amusait… Comme il était beau… Elle avait très envie, sans savoir trop quoi, de faire quelque chose de spécial pour lui. Quelque chose d'inoubliable… Sans même avoir conscience que le peu qu'ils en avaient déjà fait ne cesserait jamais de les hanter tous deux… Ou peut-être faisait-elle exprès de considérer qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore assez fait…

Ce fut le frottement si agréable de sa poitrine contre la peau du jeune garçon qui lui donna finalement une idée. Elle en frémit d'avance, n'eut pas l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle en oubliait presque qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait de semblable de sa vie et que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi simple qu'elle le pensait… Ce genre de considérations n'avait de toute manière plus la moindre importance pour elle, si elle en avait eu une dans ce domaine, elle était simplement prête à tout pour que Junpei et elle vivent ensemble le plus merveilleux instant de leurs vies. Elle n'y parviendrait pas si elle s'arrêtait à chacun de ces infimes détails…

Un sourire mutin aux lèvres qui donna à Junpei de bonnes raisons de se douter qu'elle avait encore une idée folle derrière la tête et de se lamenter de n'être en mesure de se défendre, quoique cette volonté de lui résister n'était-elle pas qu'une façade, ne souhaitait-il pas en vérité lui céder, pas simplement parce qu'il prendrait prétexte de sa situation pour se laisser faire mais bel et bien parce que Satsuki savait lui en donner l'envie irrésistible, sans même avoir à se montrer si osée, la jeune fille prit appui sur les mains et s'avança lentement, amenant sa lourde poitrine vers le bassin de l'adolescent tout en se coulant entre ses jambes qu'elle l'obligeait à écarter. Un frémissement extatique parcourut son échine lorsque le pénis de Junpei toucha ses seins et s'enfonça mollement dans son sillon mammaire. Elle se sentait encore plus excitée qu'elle n'aurait cru l'être. De son côté, Junpei la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, ronds comme des billes. Il n'aurait pas paru plus incrédule et plus terrifié même s'il avait croisé un fantôme…

_ Satsuki… gémit-il.

Elle lui sourit, posa ses coudes sur le carrelage que leur longue présence à tous les deux dessus avait quelque peu réchauffé, et amena lentement les mains vers sa poitrine.

_ Non ! s'écria-t-il.

Mais Satsuki resserrait déjà délicatement ses seins autour de son sexe tremblant, le contact de sa chair moelleuse l'électrisa et le fit taire. La chaleur de son pénis au creux de sa poitrine pénétrait profondément Satsuki et mit un temps d'arrêt à ses gestes fébriles. Mais elle ne tarda pas à se reprendre, enhardie par cette sensation chaleureuse, et se mit à frotter langoureusement ses deux seins contre le sexe tumescent de Junpei. Les soubresauts qui le prirent, sa respiration qui devint de plus en plus hachée, ses propres frissons de plaisir alors que sentir le pénis de Junpei frotter si lentement contre sa chair et continuer incroyablement de durcir irisait sa poitrine de picotements cruellement délicieux, la mirent au supplice. Satsuki gémissait avec Junpei de ce plaisir entièrement nouveau qui les consumait tous deux corps et âme, de l'intérieur… Leur raison se perdait dans les méandres tumultueux d'une volupté extatique qu'aucun d'eux n'était plus en mesure de repousser. Leurs petits cris essoufflés, leurs soupirs envahirent la pièce et ne cessèrent plus d'y résonner, musique provocante d'un plaisir qu'ils souhaitaient tous deux sans fin…

Junpei passa inconsciemment l'une de ses jambes autour de celles de Satsuki et elles se frottèrent d'elles-mêmes étroitement, tendit tout aussi inconsciemment la main pour la caresser mais n'y parvint… La jeune fille en nage ouvrit à un moment les yeux et s'aperçut du gland de Junpei qui émergeait juste sous son nez d'entre ses seins… Prise d'une envie incontrôlable, son cœur battant à coups sourds et répétés dans sa poitrine inondée de plaisir, elle tendit la langue, toucha le bout empourpré du sexe de Junpei qu'elle continuait de cajoler entre ses seins, lécha la perle salée qui s'égouttait lentement de son sommet… Les mouvements de sa langue sur le gland de Junpei se firent plus insistants, l'étau de sa poitrine sur son pénis plus étroit, Satsuki, à mesure que ses gestes échappaient à son contrôle, frottait ses seins de façon plus erratique, désordonnée, insupportable… Junpei poussa soudain un cri et se convulsa violemment, quelque chose de bouillant jaillit brusquement de son sexe et aspergea le visage de Satsuki avant que son pénis ne glisse d'entre ses seins et ne continue de répandre l'épaisse substance chaude sur le ventre frissonnant du jeune garçon pris de hoquet.

La chaleur sur son visage lui rongeait l'esprit tandis qu'elle pantelait, la bouche grand ouverte. Satsuki sentait un flot incessant se déverser d'entre ses cuisses. Elle crut qu'elle allait jouir, elle aussi… Jouir et devenir folle…

Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles, laissant à leur respiration le temps de reprendre un rythme plus normal. Satsuki laissa s'apaiser quelque peu la chaleur dans son ventre, la faim qui n'était pas encore pleinement assouvie, attendant patiemment que Junpei reprenne ses esprits. Elle respirait avec les mêmes difficultés que lui et sentait à chaque mouvement de sa poitrine son sexe encore serré entre ses seins et qui semblait tarder à revenir au repos, gardait encore de sa vigueur malgré toute la semence qui s'en était échappée et que Satsuki sentait goutter de son menton… Vu l'état dans lequel elle-même était, elle ne pouvait qu'envier la jouissance de Junpei… Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi excitée, aussi folle de désir… Peut-être bien qu'elle était déjà en train de perdre la raison… Comment pouvait-elle lutter face à de telles émotions, si virulentes, si tyranniques, presque destructrices de par leur intensité ?

Elle parvint tout de même à retrouver un peu de sa maîtrise tout en observant Junpei qui semblait comme revenir à lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Satsuki se redressa lentement pour plonger plus entièrement ses yeux dans les siens. Il paraissait toujours baigner dans autant d'incrédulité, mais quelque chose avait finalement balayé la peur et la gêne. Quelque chose qu'elle peinait à interpréter, son cerveau lui paraissant soudain bien lent, mais qui la rassura… Au bout d'un moment, elle émit un petit rire. Sa voix était rauque, presque éteinte.

_ Je ne savais pas, dit-elle en lui souriant, que je pouvais être aussi vicieuse…

Une esquisse de sourire releva également le coin de la bouche de Junpei. Les spasmes qui soulevèrent sa poitrine étaient peut-être aussi un rire, mais il respirait encore trop difficilement pour qu'elle pût faire la différence. Elle tremblait encore, les mouvements de ses membres étaient toujours assez irréguliers. A la vérité, elle adorait sentir son corps dans cet état de semi léthargie, sentir le temps qu'il fallait à son cerveau pour se faire obéir tandis que les ordres qu'il émettait se devaient d'aller à contre-courant du plaisir et des sensations que lui envoyaient tous ses nerfs, jusqu'aux plus infimes… Ne plus être en phase avec son propre corps était quelque chose de proprement déroutant. Dans une situation comme la sienne, c'était affreusement excitant…

Elle essuya du revers du poignet une goutte de la semence de Junpei qui coulait le long de sa joue jusqu'au bord de son menton, puis elle la lécha sur son avant-bras. Sa bouche fut envahie par une amertume bien plus prononcée que le goût légèrement salé des sécrétions qu'elle avait plus tôt abondamment léchées. En baissant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'écoulait encore un peu de semence sur le gland de Junpei qui prenait une teinte plus claire tandis que le sang cessait d'y affluer. Elle se pencha et le prit sans hésiter tout entier dans la bouche pour l'essuyer de la langue, ce à quoi le jeune garçon ne s'était pas non plus attendu. Elle l'entendit se remettre à protester, mais ses lamentations prirent fin lorsqu'elle se releva et commenta :

_ Pouah, c'est vraiment amer !...

En parcourant ses lèvres du bout de la langue pour les humecter, elle se dit qu'elle préférait quand même de loin le goût des sécrétions salées qui s'écoulaient de son pénis avant l'éjaculation. C'était plus doux. Leur texture sirupeuse avait aussi pour elle quelque chose de particulièrement agréable, un peu comme du miel…

Elle essuya du revers de la main un filet de salive qui coulait du coin de ses lèvres et porta son attention sur le ventre de Junpei, couvert de sa semence.

_ Tu t'en es mis partout… nota-t-elle.

Junpei sembla s'attendre à ce qu'une autre réplique plus moqueuse ne suivît, mais à la place, Satsuki colla la bouche à son ventre et se mit à lécher la substance visqueuse qui commençait à coaguler sur son plexus solaire. Il poussa un cri de surprise, qui n'arrêta cependant pas la jeune fille qui le léchait très soigneusement.

_ Eh, mais… ! Tu viens de dire que c'était amer !

_ Oui mais j'ai pas dit que ça me déplaisait, répondit Satsuki, coquine, arborant toutefois une mine parfaitement innocente, avant de se remettre à son ouvrage.

_ Mais t'as dit « pouah » ! s'exclama Junpei, désemparé.

_ Oui et alors ?... répliqua-t-elle à voix basse, cette fois-ci sans décoller les lèvres de sa peau humide.

_ Mais arrête ça, c'est dégoûtant ! Il faut l'essuyer !

_ J'ai rien pour l'essuyer et j'ai aucune envie d'aller chercher quoi que ce soit…

Les baisers gourmands de Satsuki, les mouvements précis de sa langue remontaient doucement vers sa poitrine, avalant chaque goutte de sa semence. Il lui était curieusement difficile d'y rester insensible alors pourtant que la lassitude faisait peser tout son corps comme du plomb…

Satsuki redressa soudain la tête, à hauteur de la sienne, et demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

_ Tu trouves que je suis dégoûtante, c'est ça ?

_ Mais non, j'ai pas dit ça ! se défendit-il, affolé.

_ Embrasse-moi…

_ Mais… mais t'en as plein le visage !

Elle fondit sur lui sans lui laisser le choix. La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce furent ses yeux de chat en train de se refermer gracieusement. Puis il sentit la bouche sucrée de Satsuki se coller à la sienne et s'offrir à lui. Il y avait bien quelques notes un peu amères dans ce baiser, mais elles ne le gâchèrent en rien, Junpei dut bien le reconnaître tandis qu'il s'y abandonnait, presque malgré lui. Alors que sa jouissance encore toute proche avait atténué la sensibilité du sien, sentir le corps presque nu de Satsuki se frotter à lui continuait de lui procurer un certain émoi, quelque chose de définitivement agréable dont il était de moins en moins sûr de vouloir se passer… Cette fille était tellement belle, tellement désirable, elle avait un caractère bien à elle, trempé, un charme qu'aucune autre ne pouvait lui disputer… Mais après avoir tant hésité, il se sentait coupable. Etait-il vraiment digne d'un amour comme le sien ? Qu'elle se donne à lui ?... La méritait-il ?...

Satsuki, elle, n'éprouvait aucune de ces réserves. Ce n'était pas une question de mérite, mais de choix. Elle l'avait choisi lui et elle voulait qu'il la choisisse elle. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Après leur baiser, Satsuki le regarda d'un air contenté, puis se mit à essuyer de la main la semence de Junpei qu'elle avait encore sur le visage, se léchant les doigts ensuite. Junpei l'interrompit soudain. Elle crut qu'il allait vouloir l'empêcher de continuer, lui dire que c'était dégoûtant, qu'il n'aimait pas la voir faire ça. Ce qu'il fit alors lui coupa le souffle et la laissa tout étonnée et tremblante contre lui tandis qu'il baisait avec douceur son visage à divers endroits tout en la débarrassant de la substance collante et amère, sa main parcourant gentiment sa longue chevelure… Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle le regarda dans les yeux et ne sut quoi lui dire. Ce fut lui qui ouvrit la bouche en premier.

_ C'est vrai que c'est amer…

Satsuki remarqua qu'il en avait lui aussi un peu sur le visage, sans doute depuis leur baiser, lorsqu'ils s'étaient frottés l'un à l'autre, et elle le lécha, avec attention.

_ C'est pas si mauvais, dit-elle, et il approuva d'un léger hochement de tête en la serrant un peu plus contre lui, à sa grande joie.

Ils l'embrassèrent encore, se caressèrent en se pressant l'un contre l'autre avec amour. Elle sentait le cœur de Junpei qui battait encore très fort dans sa poitrine et elle aimait beaucoup cette musique sourde et rythmée… Elle était sûre que si elle posait la tête contre sa poitrine et fermait les yeux en ne se concentrant plus que sur les battements de son cœur, elle pourrait se laisser bercer et s'endormir tout contre lui… Mais elle était bien trop émoustillée pour vouloir dormir… Non, excitée comme l'était, même sous calmant elle n'aurait pas dormi… Elle voulait… Elle le voulait encore…

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, elle bomba le derrière pour se mettre lentement à quatre pattes au-dessus de Junpei. Ses lèvres glissèrent de sa bouche vers son menton, descendirent le long de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine tandis que fébrilement elle passait les mains sous sa jupe, ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte… Elle essaya de l'ôter mais parvint difficilement dans sa position à la faire glisser de quelques centimètres. A regrets, elle dut donc délaisser la peau délicieuse et moite de Junpei pour adopter une posture plus confortable, à genoux. Mais cela eut un effet qui vint grandement atténuer ses regrets, celui de dévoiler à Junpei qui jusque-là n'avait rien pu en voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire… Quoiqu'elle ne pût néanmoins s'empêcher de ressentir un certain embarras sous le feu de son regard fasciné tout autant que désemparé, confirmant qu'il n'y a après tout, c'est bien connu, pas de plaisir sans une certaine part de gêne…

Junpei suivait comme hypnotisé les gestes de Satsuki sous ce qu'il lui restait de son uniforme et déglutit avec difficulté en voyant apparaître le sous-vêtement de sous les plis de sa jupe… Elle avait mis une culotte blanche, très banale, ornée de trois petites fraises, un fruit qui décidément le harcelait, sur le milieu. Satsuki s'était plaint de n'avoir pensé à mettre quelque chose de plus sexy alors qu'une telle occasion s'offrait à elle, mais comment aurait-elle pu le deviner, seulement elle n'avait pas idée de ce que le simple fait d'apercevoir la culotte d'une jeune fille aussi belle pouvait avoir en soi de fabuleusement excitant pour un jeune adolescent comme lui…

Satsuki était trop concentrée pour se rendre compte de tout ça dans le regard de Junpei. Elle essayait maladroitement de retirer sa culotte sans se casser la figure sur lui. Ce qui n'aurait pas été si douloureux, d'ailleurs, elle aurait juste paru un peu idiote, à peine plus qu'elle ne se sentait bizarrement l'être en cet instant… Elle souleva légèrement un de ses genoux pour faire passer l'élastique du sous-vêtement et le tirer jusqu'à sa cheville, puis souleva l'autre… Lorsqu'elle l'eût enfin enlevée, Satsuki roula sa culotte en boule, le cœur battant. Le sous-vêtement était complètement détrempé, rien que de le sentir la faisait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle avait sûrement l'air d'une belle tomate bien mûre… Jamais elle n'avait été à ce point effusive… Jamais elle n'avait été… mouillée comme ça… Il lui aurait sans doute fallu essorer sa culotte et la mettre à sécher quelque part… mais elle n'aurait jamais le courage d'oser faire une chose pareille devant Junpei…

C'était un peu idiot d'ailleurs car ce n'était pas très agréable de porter des sous-vêtements mouillés, mais elle ne comprenait plus vraiment elle-même tout ce qui passait dans son esprit dérangé. Peut-être qu'une fois que Junpei et elle en auraient fini, elle pourrait étendre sa culotte en douce et rester avec lui encore un peu le temps qu'elle sèche… En attendant, elle la jeta vers le pantalon du jeune garçon, loin de sa vue, et espéra qu'elle sècherait un peu, une idée vraiment saugrenue puisqu'elle l'avait roulée en boule vraiment serrée…

Mais ces préoccupations bien futiles cessèrent de l'accaparer sitôt qu'elle se rassit sur le ventre de Junpei. Sa vulve humide et dilatée était à présent collée à la peau chaude du jeune garçon et cela lui procura un tout autre effet. Elle retint à grand-peine un cri de stupeur tandis que ses joues s'embrasaient, et elle dut s'appuyer de ses deux mains contre Junpei pour ne pas basculer sur lui. Ses cuisses tremblaient de toutes leurs forces, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber d'un instant à l'autre alors qu'elle était pourtant bien assise… Involontairement, elle écarta encore les cuisses pour rester bien collée à lui puis se mit à aller et venir en frottant son bassin, son sexe contre son ventre… Le plaisir ne se fit pas attendre, reflua en elle comme une puissante vague de fond, gonfla de nouveau sa poitrine et durcit douloureusement la pointe de ses seins. Elle cria, et ne s'arrêta pas. Frotter sa chair humide, les lèvres dilatées de son sexe contre le ventre brûlant de Junpei lui procurait une sensation fulgurante qui déchirait son estomac pour s'infiltrer jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Elle en perdait complètement la tête et continuait de se frotter, de plus en plus fort, contre lui, malgré ses difficultés à reprendre son souffle, malgré les muscles de ses jambes qui s'engourdissaient… La chaleur qui remontait par la plus sensible partie de son corps dévorait tout en elle, balayait la fatigue et la douleur, prenait le contrôle de ses mouvements comme si elle n'avait plus été qu'un pantin branlant au bout d'un fil…

Le plaisir saturait le sang bouillant qui coulait dans ses veines, embrumait son esprit, elle devenait folle…

Elle transpirait, la sueur coulait de son visage tendu sur ses mains qu'elle appuyait de toutes ses forces sur le torse de Junpei, hurlait comme de douleur et continuait de frotter son sexe contre lui. C'était bon… au-delà des mots. Et douloureux aussi parce qu'elle sentait grandir sans limites l'envie de le sentir véritablement en elle, s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de son intimité et la remplir tout entière…

_ J'en… peux plus… gémit-elle entre deux halètements semblables à des sanglots.

Elle avait vraiment l'air de souffrir le martyr, pourtant Junpei la trouvait incroyablement belle… Si seulement il avait eu les deux mains libres, il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne parvenait pourtant que péniblement à soulever sa main gauche… Mais il la laissa retomber lorsque Satsuki cessa subitement d'aller et venir contre lui pour s'asseoir différemment afin de pouvoir creuser les reins et pointer légèrement son bassin en avant, se rapprochant un tout petit peu de Junpei. Sa jupe était tendue sur ses cuisses et laissait Junpei voir au-dessous sans qu'il pût toutefois distinguer quoi que ce soit à cause de l'ombre opaque qu'elle projetait. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise… Satsuki le toisait d'un air mutin et provocateur, mais elle ne comptait pas rester indéfiniment là à attendre qu'il se décide. La brûlure qui dévorait son bas-ventre était bien trop pressante, et il n'y tenait plus.

D'une main, elle tira lentement sur sa jupe, avec une impudence qui aurait cloué Junpei sur place s'il ne l'était pas déjà tandis que l'autre se glissait entre ses cuisses pour venir caresser sous ses yeux ébahis l'intimité secrète qu'elle lui dévoilait ainsi peu à peu. Cette main effrontée, sensuelle de Satsuki guida son regard alors qu'il succombait à la plus violente des fièvres, si forte qu'elle lui fit bien vite oublier la fureur de son propre orgasme dont elle lui avait fait plus tôt cadeau… Elle le perdit dans la contemplation de la toison brune de son pubis, ses yeux rivés aux lentes circonvolutions des doigts malicieux entre les poils soyeux et fins, le mena lentement, avec la plus jubilatoire des grivoiseries, sur le bord des lèvres gonflées de sa vulve entrouverte et humide qu'elle parcourut et redessina longtemps, interminablement, tâtant avec délice et précaution la chair tendre et chaude, l'éblouit enfin lorsqu'elle creusa délicatement cette petite ouverture qui laissa alors s'écouler un flot abondant et parfumé qui ruissela jusque sur la peau de sa poitrine tremblante et fit pénétrer son regard, à sa suite, vers les replis les plus secrets de sa chair qu'elle lui dévoilait sans la moindre pudeur.

Satsuki faufila comme la dernière fois son index et son majeur par la fente entre ses petites lèvres et se raidit en soupirant d'aise. Avec un brin de mélancolie semblait-il, elle toucha doucement son hymen, petit bout de peau qui vivait à présent, elle y était fermement décidée, ses tous derniers instants… Offrir un tel spectacle à Junpei l'étourdissait, rendaient les vagues de frémissements qui montaient en elle plus puissantes, plus lancinantes, les rendait insoutenables…

_ Sa… Satsuki, bégaya le jeune garçon. Je t'en prie, arrête ça… Tu… tu n'as pas honte ?…

_ Si… répondit-elle les yeux clos, savourant la volupté qui la possédait tout entière. Je suis morte de honte… Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter…

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent encore un peu plus à l'intérieur de sa chair, s'écartèrent en faisant subtilement pression sur les muqueuses gorgées de sang et la stimulèrent si fort qu'elle cria, tressaillit sur le ventre de Junpei, approchant un peu trop près pour qu'il puisse seulement espérer retrouver son calme son entrejambe dénudé…

_ Junpei, gémit-elle, si tu savais comme c'est bon… de t'avoir là à me regarder faire… J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de plaisir…

_ Satsuki… murmura-t-il, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Lorsqu'elle put de nouveau rouvrir les yeux elle regarda le jeune garçon dans les siens, même si elle y voyait un peu flou.

_ D'habitude je fais ça toute seule en pensant très fort à toi… Mais c'est vraiment rien à côté… de ce que c'est maintenant… Ca… me fait mal… tellement j'aime ça… J'ai pas envie de m'arrêter…

Pas l'ombre d'un instant. Ce n'était en effet pas la première fois qu'elle explorait et caressait ainsi son propre sexe, et ses fantasmes sur Junpei étaient étonnamment inspirés pour une jeune fille de son âge, encore innocente… mais elle n'avait jamais, jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir qu'en ce moment-là, alors qu'elle s'y prenait pourtant exactement de la même façon, qu'elle y mettait le même soin qu'elle avait acquis avec toute son expérience de la chose… Ca ne faisait aucun doute, c'était le fait d'être en sa présence, parce qu'il la regardait, qu'elle se sentait si bien… La gêne et l'impudeur se mêlaient en une drogue sublime qui décuplait ses désirs, son plaisir… Elle était totalement sous son emprise. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

_ A moins que…

Junpei tourna vers son visage les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment, incapable de les retenir, baissés vers le bas-ventre de Satsuki que celle-ci abandonna soudain, sans raison apparente. Il attendit la suite de sa phrase, mais Satsuki ne la poursuivit pas tout de suite et demeurait songeuse, son regard dans le vague lui donnant un air absent particulièrement étrange dans une telle situation…

_ Ce serait sans doute mieux si tu le faisais à ma place, finit-elle par suggérer en paraissant revenir subitement sur Terre.

_ Si je faisais quoi à ta place ? demanda Junpei, un peu perdu.

Satsuki ne lui répondit que par un sourire mutin et, il fallait bien l'admettre, très charmant. Il resta un instant à fixer distraitement sa main pensivement appuyée à sa joue droite, c'était à son tour de se perdre dans les nuages. Puis il comprit subitement ce qu'avait voulu dire Satsuki, la raison de son sourire énigmatique et envoûtant. Le choc fut pour le moins brutal.

_ Hein ? Ca va pas, non ? Jamais je ferai une chose pareille !

_ Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois si contrariant ? s'exclama Satsuki. En plus, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer !

_ Mais t'as complètement perdu la tête ? Non ! Arrête !

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle entraînait déjà de nouveau sa main et dépliait un à un ses doigts, malgré ses efforts acharnés pour lui résister. Mais comment lui opposer une quelconque résistance alors qu'il tremblait de partout, que ses muscles lui semblaient aussi fermes que de la gelée ?...

_ Allez, insistait-elle. Ce n'est pas si méchant, tu verras ! Et puis ça va te plaire, j'en suis sûre.

_ Et moi non ! Arrête ça !

Satsuki continuait de lui sourire, presque de rire, tout à fait joyeuse, et elle avait déjà amené la main de Junpei jusqu'entre ses jambes. S'il tendait ses doigts, il pouvait sans problème la toucher… là… là où il n'osait même pas imaginer que c'était possible… Comment Satsuki faisait-elle pour se montrer si insouciante ? C'était quand même son… sa… c'était…

_ Je… je ne sais même pas comment on fait… bredouilla-t-il en détournant finalement la tête, rouge comme une pivoine.

Satsuki ressentit une immense fierté. La ligne de défense de Junpei s'effondrait. L'argument qu'il lui brandissait en guise d'ultime recours était bien émoussé et elle savait qu'il lui cédait et qu'il cédait aussi aux envies inavouables enfouies quelque part en lui… Il admettait déjà à demi sa défaite. De toute manière, il avait déjà perdu depuis le départ…

_ Ca n'a rien de compliqué, pouffa-t-elle. Il suffit juste d'être doux…

Et à ces mots, elle attira sa main qu'elle l'avait forcé à ouvrir sur son entrejambe, se délectant de ce contact brutal et intense. Junpei tourna aussitôt la tête pour la regarder d'un air démuni.

_ Ne sois pas timide, lui susurra-t-elle. Touche-moi. Tu ne t'en es pas trop mal sorti jusqu'ici, j'ai confiance en toi… Touche-moi, s'il te plaît…

« Pas trop mal », c'était en fait un bel euphémisme. Si c'était ça qu'il lui faisait ressentir en ne s'en sortant que pas trop mal, elle s'imaginait déjà que le jour où il aurait pris confiance en lui, acquis de l'expérience et jouerait de son corps comme un maître violoniste de son instrument, avec harmonie et passion, elle en mourrait… « Pas trop mal », c'était en fait un peu injuste avec lui…

Preuve qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre, fait céder à la tentation, sa main ne fuit pas lorsqu'elle lui rendit sa liberté. Même s'il ne semblait pour l'heure guère décidé à aller plus loin. Elle dut insister pour qu'il se mit enfin à la caresser et si la sensation fulgurante qu'elle éprouva en sentant les doigts de Junpei effleurer ses lèvres lui plut atrocement, ils se révélèrent bientôt trop fébriles et patauds pour sa vulve trop sensible… Elle lui avait demandé d'être doux, mais ses doigts semblaient aussi rigides que des baguettes et il les mouvait avec une maladresse qui n'avait là plus rien d'attendrissant…

_ Ah ! cria-t-elle. Attends, Junpei ! Tu me fais mal !...

Elle savait qu'il essayait de faire au mieux, mais il était bien trop tendu. Il pressait trop fort sur sa chair délicate, ses phalanges engourdies butaient sur les parois sensibles de son sexe en essayant de les écarter, ses ongles semblaient même un peu trop longs et la griffaient… Ses doigts bougeaient sans grâce, semblaient devenus fous, Junpei devait en avoir perdu le contrôle et ils commençaient vraiment à faire n'importe quoi, toujours dénués de la douceur qu'il y fallait…

_ Doucement, vas-y doucement ! S'il te plaît… Aïe !

Elle dut l'arrêter elle-même, car il semblait sourd à ses recommandations. Pourtant, il lui fit remarquer :

_ Je t'avais dit que je ne savais pas comment faire…

Elle le fusilla du regard pour toute réponse. Puis elle détourna la tête d'une mine boudeuse et lâcha :

_ Tu pourrais y mettre du tien !

_ C'est loin d'être aussi facile que tu le crois ! se défendit-il avec force.

L'idiot… Elle s'en était bien rendue compte ! Sur le coup elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais Junpei faisait ça pour la première fois, il ne pouvait donc pas contrôler ses émotions et ses doigts en étaient par conséquents tout engourdis, incapables de manifester la délicatesse nécessaire pour explorer cette partie si sensible de son corps… Satsuki se souvint qu'elle avait elle aussi dû prendre le temps de s'y habituer, qu'elle s'était fait mal à plusieurs reprises les premières fois… Et cela avait été d'autant plus difficile pour elle à cause des sensations qu'elle en avait éprouvées. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de Junpei qu'il se montre parfait dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrait dès la toute première fois, c'était inhumain. Puisqu'elle connaissait si bien cette partie de son anatomie, il était plus juste qu'elle le guide lors de ses premiers pas… Ce serait très excitant, en fait…

Elle voulut essayer, mais elle se rendit compte avant même de lui en faire la proposition que Junpei ne semblait plus du tout aussi tenté qu'elle. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir froissé… Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il était bien capable d'avoir pris la mouche, même si cela ne durerait pas. Seulement elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Elle l'avait obligé à s'arrêter, mais quelque part, même si ça avait été un peu douloureux, ça lui manquait déjà… Elle se demandait seulement comment elle allait pouvoir le convaincre de réessayer, tout en s'efforçant cette fois de lui apporter la confiance dont il avait besoin pour être plus à l'aise dans ses gestes…

_ Attends, je sais ! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

_ Tu sais quoi ?

Junpei eut à peine fini sa question que Satsuki se retrouvait assise sur sa poitrine et lui présentait ses cuises ouvertes en grand juste sous les yeux. Junpei parut mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca ne va pas de me coller ta… De te coller juste sous mon nez ?

_ De cette façon, tu ne risqueras pas de me faire mal, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ De cette façon ? s'étrangla-t-il. Tu ne me demandes quand même pas de… ?

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête à peine embarrassé. Elle avait les joues rougies par l'émotion mais un grand sourire confiant aux lèvres. Cela la rendait simplement irrésistible…

_ T'es… t'es vraiment sûre de ce que tu fais ? lui céda-t-il de nouveau.

_ Bien sûr !

C'était peut-être un peu vite dit de sa part. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait le plus à faire. Elle ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de ce que ça pouvait être gênant pour lui… D'un air totalement enfantin, elle ajouta :

_ Comme ta langue est très douce, je sais que je vais adorer ça.

_ Sa… Satsuki, je crois vraiment que ça va trop loin…

_ Mais non… le rassura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux des deux mains, relevant les mèches éparses qui tombaient sur son front. Et puis ce ne serait pas juste… que tu sois le seul à avoir été satisfait…

Son air langoureux et plaintif ne manquait pas de troubler profondément Junpei. Elle savait à merveille le faire succomber…

_ Je… J'ai rien demandé moi ! parvint-il à pester bien qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment en pareilles circonstances avoir la conscience tranquille.

_ C'est pas pour autant que ça t'a déplu… Pas vrai ?...

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher… Pourquoi s'acharnait-il alors à se montrer si raisonnable ? enrageait Satsuki. Lorsque le vin est tiré, il faut le boire. Ils devaient aller jusqu'au bout. Parce que sinon, elle était sûre qu'ils le regretteraient, aussi bien lui qu'elle. Enfin, elle espérait qu'il le regretterait, bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner une occasion de le prouver…

_ Allez, l'encouragea-t-elle avec gentillesse. Essaye, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ça…

_ C'est facile à dire ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça me fait de me retrouver dans une situation pareille !

_ Ferme les yeux… lui répondit-elle. Et fais comme si tu m'embrassais…

_ Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

_ S'il te plaît…

Satsuki s'était subrepticement rapprochée le plus possible du visage de Junpei et elle passa les mains derrière sa tête pour la soulever lentement.

_ Hé ! Hééé ! paniqua-t-il.

Il suivit pourtant le conseil de Satsuki, sentant qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas lui résister, et ferma les yeux. La jeune fille le regardait faire, attentive au moindre de ses gestes, à chacune des expressions sur son visage. Il était tendu, nerveux. Elle essayait de l'apaiser par ses caresses… La langue qu'il tirait en direction de son entrejambe, tout proche de sa bouche, tremblait comme une feuille. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas rigide et indélicate comme ses doigts, même engourdie. Elle savait que ce serait tout doux, comme dans leurs baisers…

Elle parvint à retenir le premier cri, lorsque la langue de Junpei tâta brièvement la chair chaude de sa vulve avant de se retirer presque aussitôt. Mais elle s'était malgré elle tassée un peu sur lui et attirait son visage plus près d'elle encore, à le coller entre ses cuisses flageolantes. Ce n'avait pas duré une seconde, pourtant cela l'avait éblouie au point que ses yeux s'en étaient étroitement clos. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine et son sang se perdait tout à l'intérieur de son corps, chaud, bouillonnant… Elle avait soudain le vertige.

Lorsqu'il reproduisit cette expérience merveilleuse, à peine plus longuement, elle gémit, serra ses bras encore plus fort autour de son cou, risquant de l'étouffer, et le supplia, lorsqu'il fit mine de s'écarter d'elle :

_ Non, Junpei ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Continue…

Sa langue était aussi malhabile qu'elle s'y était attendue. Mais elle s'écrasait mollement contre ses lèvres en se pressant dessus et ses intenses vibrations remontaient en elle par chacun de ses nerfs à vif. Elle était sur le point d'étouffer. Lorsque Junpei se mit enfin à la lécher, plus hardiment, elle ne retint plus ses cris. La langue de Junpei la parcourait très timidement, d'abord à peu près au même endroit, sans oser s'aventurer plus avant. Satsuki se mit à respirer de plus en plus difficilement, ses halètements faisaient ballotter ses seins contre sa poitrine et les sentir rebondir si moelleusement était pour elle absolument féerique… Elle veillait pourtant à ne concentrer son attention que sur la langue de Junpei qui peu à peu prit de l'assurance.

Sa langue se mit bientôt à parcourir plus amplement ses parties intimes, lui faisant découvrir un foisonnement de sensations nouvelles qui eurent tôt fait de l'étouffer. A cette langue de plus en plus gourmande se joignirent enfin les lèvres de Junpei avec lesquelles il la baisa à plusieurs reprises, chaque fois plus passionnément… Elle avait eu raison. Il se prenait au jeu. Il aimait lui faire ça. Et c'était tant mieux. Parce qu'il pouvait continuer de le faire aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Jamais elle ne lui demanderait de s'arrêter. Jamais.

Son corps vacillait au-dessus de ses hanches, dangereusement. Elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre l'équilibre, s'effondrer, d'un moment à l'autre. Mais c'était trop bon… Tant pis si elle perdait l'équilibre, tant pis si elle tombait… mais pourvu qu'il n'arrête pas…

Sa bouche la suçait à présent, elle en était folle… Il aspirait ses lèvres entre les siennes tout en les titillant délicatement du bout de sa langue… Elle passait une bonne partie du temps en apnée tant sa respiration était devenue désordonnée. Elle sentait ses poumons s'irriter, ses cris devenir douloureux… Mais il ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter… Elle se raidit brusquement lorsque la langue de Junpei s'enfonça soudain avec témérité entre ses grandes lèvres pour venir explorer les trésors qu'elles renfermaient. Satsuki cria, hurla, et se colla à lui, enfonçant la bouche de Junpei encore plus profondément dans son intimité. C'était comme s'il la dévorait, petit bout par petit bout, comme si à chaque mouvement de sa bouche, de sa langue, il lui arrachait un morceau d'elle et s'en délectait, et elle sentait déjà son sang couler de ses plaies et inonder le visage de son bien-aimé bourreau… Ce qui n'était de fait pas très loin de la réalité, sauf qu'elle ne saignait pas, bien sûr… Mais une hémorragie mortelle n'aurait pas été plus abondante que les flots de sécrétions que stimulait ce baiser si délicieux que lui donnait Junpei…

Tout maladroit qu'il pouvait être, le jeune garçon prenait somme toute de l'assurance assez vite, preuve que ses dehors sérieux dissimulaient une certaine nature lascive, ou bien qu'entre eux la confiance et l'amour étaient tels qu'ils en venaient vite à oublier leurs peurs…

Satsuki se rendit vite compte qu'être ainsi collée à lui titillait fabuleusement son clitoris lorsque les tremblements de son corps le frottaient contre son doux visage. Suite à cette découverte, elle ne put retenir les mouvements impérieux de son bassin qui se mit à aller et venir contre Junpei d'un rythme lent et néanmoins saccadé. Elle avait beau éprouver une certaine appréhension, il ne lui appartenait plus de décider des mouvements de son corps… La sensation indescriptible au creux de son ventre remontait tout le long de son corps et se répandait jusqu'à ses plus infimes ramifications, lui brûlait le visage, le bout de ses seins et rendait plus furieux les allées et venues de ses hanches. Passant sa seule main libre dans son dos avant qu'elle ne glissât jusqu'à son postérieur, Junpei la serra fermement et l'encourageait à continuer tandis que sa langue se faisait encore plus câline, plus intrépide… Il découvrit une ouverture dont il léchait les bords, sa bouche tout entière refermée sur son sexe humide. Quelque chose le retint un instant de s'aventurer dans cet orifice étroit et repoussa Satsuki tout au bord du gouffre, suspendue au moindre de ses gestes. La peur sans doute. Si tel était le cas… il la surmonta cependant assez vite…

Satsuki hurla en sentant sa langue pénétrer à l'intérieur d'elle, même si ce n'était que de quelques millimètres, se colla de toutes ses forces à son visage comme si elle avait voulu le fondre en elle, dans le seul espoir que cette langue si douce puisse remonter un peu plus loin dans le creux de son intimité, l'irradier un peu plus haut des frissons de volupté dont elle l'inondait déjà, qui faisaient se déverser des torrents de sueur sur son front, de ses aisselles, entre ses cuisses et ses seins… Ses mains abandonnèrent la chevelure de l'adolescent dans laquelle, folles, elles s'étaient presque entortillées, pour remonter vivement le long de son plexus solaire jusqu'à propre sa poitrine sur laquelle elle les referma fermement, ses caresses attisant le feu qui la rongeait de l'intérieur de sensations électriques et savoureuses. Son corps se contractait continuellement sous l'effet de spasmes violents et incontrôlables, emporté par la virulence de ses émois.

Incontrôlable, Satsuki se mit à lécher ses propres seins en les soulevant jusqu'à son menton. Aveugle, elle n'en ressentait que mieux le goût amer de la sueur sur sa peau, et sa bouche se faisait plus affamée encore. Les sensations que sa propre langue éveillaient l'émerveillèrent et elle poursuivit cette exploration plus avant, suçotant sa chair moelleuse, à la fois ferme et élastique, glissant ses lèvres humides le long de la courbe gracieuse jusqu'à les refermer sur un de ses tétons, bien dur et si sensible qu'elle ne put absolument pas y rester indifférente. Elle se sentait prise par la même fureur que Junpei lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois tété son sein et continuait sans s'arrêter d'embrasser chacun d'eux tout en les massant au creux de ses mains, de les lécher l'un après l'autre, d'en sucer la pointe en se réjouissant profondément de leur extrême douceur, de la manière dont ils réagissaient à ses propres attouchements qui ne faisaient que décupler l'extase fiévreuse dans laquelle Junpei la noyait…

Satsuki s'abîmait dans les abysses de ses émotions, coulée, puissamment entraînée vers le fond. Elle ne parvenait même pas à se débattre. C'était comme si chacun de ses mouvements ne faisait que la rapprocher de l'inéluctable noyade. A force, elle finit par tout en oublier. Le temps, l'espace, la conscience même de son propre corps… Elle n'était plus qu'un bouillonnement volcanique, de plus en plus intense, menaçant à chaque instant d'exploser. Perdue dans ce délice sans nom, elle était entièrement repliée sur elle-même…

La voix de Junpei, qui mit un long moment à s'insinuer dans ses oreilles, la ramena finalement sur Terre. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'elle était en nage, trempée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Et elle se sentait bien, si bien… Comme elle voulait que ça ne s'arrête pas… Mais la voix du jeune garçon semblait moins enchantée, et elle remarqua qu'il essayait de la repousser de la main.

_ Satsuki, tu m'étouffes ! parvint-elle à comprendre.

_ Mais… ne put-elle que hoqueter, complètement désorientée.

La tête de Junpei était pourtant bel et bien coincée entre ses cuisses, et elle était collée à lui, rendant sa respiration pour le moins difficile. Satsuki ne s'était rendue compte de rien tant elle avait été accaparée par ses sensations égoïstes… Bien qu'elle en ressentît une culpabilité certaine, elle ne parvenait pas à faire obéir son corps qui continuait à jouir indifféremment de la chaleur de Junpei contre son intimité. Le jeune garçon faisait pression du mieux qu'il pouvait de sa seule main libre contre l'abdomen de Satsuki pour la repousser, mais il n'arrivait qu'à dégager très légèrement son nez et sa bouche.

Son corps était de plomb, semblait refuser de lui obéir. Elle réussit péniblement à ouvrir un peu les cuisses pour laisser à Junpei la liberté d'allonger sa tête sur le sol et de reprendre son souffle un moment. Mais elle s'en voulut presque de lui avoir ainsi laissé une occasion de s'arrêter. Pourtant, après un court instant durant lequel ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, Satsuki se demandant d'ailleurs ce qu'il voyait alors, il se remit à la lécher, tout doucement. Il paraissait de toute évidence sensible à l'envie dans le regard de Satsuki… C'était un garçon généreux. Cependant, la réaction de son corps fut telle qu'elle manqua à nouveau de l'étrangler, pire, de le noyer…

_ Satsuki ! hurla-t-il de plus belle. Arrête ça, tu vas… Ca n'arrête pas de couler !...

Junpei avait l'air tout aussi surpris que paniqué. Il ne devait rien comprendre de ce qui lui arrivait… Mais il avait bien du mal à garder la bouche ouverte et à respirer dans des conditions pareilles… Il ne pouvait le faire qu'en profitant d'une accalmie entre deux de ces averses chaudes…

_ Satsuki !

_ Mais… ne put-elle que répondre, comme si c'était le seul mot qu'elle était encore capable d'articuler.

Son corps se convulsait sans répit et ses sécrétions vaginales ne cessaient plus d'abonder. Elle avait perdu en un rien de temps tout le peu de contrôle qu'elle était parvenue à regagner, au terme de tant d'efforts. A présent, tout lui échappait. Elle semblait même incapable de parler autrement que par des gémissements, des cris plaintifs, des soupirs énamourés…

_ Mais… hoqueta-t-elle une fois encore alors que Junpei essayait de nouveau de la repousser.

Son corps abattit sans aucune difficulté la résistance faiblarde de Junpei. Son bassin tomba de nouveau sur lui, et sa bouche ouverte en un cri de détresse se referma subitement sur son clitoris en érection. Satsuki ne put retenir un hurlement.

_ C'est trop bon !

_ Je veux bien, répliqua Junpei sur lequel la panique l'emportait sur l'embarras, mais tu pourrais te retenir un peu ! Tu vas finir par me noyer !

_ Mais je fais que ça, me retenir !… je fais que ça… Je veux pas… j'veux pas que ça s'arrête !

Mais à présent que son clitoris se frottait langoureusement contre sa bouche humide et que celle-ci se refermait en fin de compte d'elle-même dessus pour le sucer, avec une maladresse étonnamment exquise, ce qui était déjà excessivement difficile allait devenir totalement impossible. Satsuki ferma les yeux, chassant des larmes de rage et de plaisir qui roulèrent lentement le long de ses joues, et se mit à hurler, hurler comme si ça lui faisait mal, comme si elle était en train d'en perdre la vie, à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, à s'en déchirer les poumons… Elle se laissa subitement tomber en arrière sur Junpei, les cuisses écartées pour lui offrir sa fleur tout épanouie, le corps secoué de soubresauts nerveux d'une rare violence, comme électrocuté, et lutta de toutes ses forces, lutta… pour que le plaisir n'eût pas tout de suite raison d'elle… Pour qu'il dure encore, le plus longtemps possible. Pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais son visage frôla soudain quelque chose d'étrangement dur et chaud. Elle sentit cette chose glisser le long de sa joue jusque contre son épaule droite, dans le creux de son cou. Intriguée, elle ouvrit les yeux, tourna difficilement la tête, et réalisa qu'il s'agissait du sexe de Junpei. Il avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur, toute sa force… Junpei refusait obstinément de l'avouer, mais elle comprenait alors dans un soupir d'aise jusqu'à quel paroxysme tout cela l'excitait, lui aussi, referma les yeux… et elle ne put plus se retenir…

Ses poings se serrèrent si étroitement que ses ongles en vinrent à la griffer alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand et que sa voix emplissait toute la pièce, jusqu'à en faire trembler les vitres. Son corps se raidit brutalement sur celui de Junpei, elle était cambrée à s'en briser la colonne vertébrale, la douleur qui l'éperonnait la faisait taper violemment du poing sur le sol. Elle eut l'impression de se vider totalement, que toutes ses entrailles étaient expulsées de son ventre tandis qu'elle exultait, se déchirait sur toute la longueur de sa moelle épinière, explosait en un feu d'artifice de sensations exquises et poignantes qui étreignirent son cœur et sa tête au point qu'ils lui parurent trop à l'étroit dans ce corps si petit, trop petit… pour tout ce qu'elle ressentait…

Un feu d'artifice bien éphémère, qui ne l'abandonna que bien trop tôt pantelante sur le corps de celui qu'elle aimait, avec la sensation diffuse d'une brûlure persistante dans le bas-ventre, le cœur qui battait encore très fort tandis que son souffle se calmait peu à peu et que le sang refluait lentement de tous ses vaisseaux dilatés…

_ Junpei, je… je…

Elle serra à nouveau le poing et frappa, pas si fort, contre le sol. Un frisson la parcourut, encore délicieux, puis la laissa retomber contre lui, et elle se laissa haleter sans plus rien dire tandis qu'elle savourait les dernières notes de sa jouissance qui lui échappaient inexorablement… Dans le fond de son esprit qui peinait encore à surnager de cet océan de plaisirs, elle crut sentir la main de Junpei lui caresser le haut de la cuisse, le flanc, le ventre… Elle demeura longtemps ainsi perdue entre sommeil et éveil, la tête lourde, égarée entre rêve et réalité…

Lorsque Satsuki se redressa enfin, remise, elle éclata de rire en s'asseyant sur la poitrine de Junpei.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Satsuki ? demanda-t-il.

Elle trouva drôle de voir que son visage était encore mouillé, surtout sur son front, dans ses cheveux… Il n'avait peut-être pas exagéré, elle avait peut-être bien failli le noyer, en fin de compte… C'aurait été vraiment dommage…

_ Rien, dit-elle. Je suis juste heureuse, c'est tout…

Junpei rougit. Il était si mignon. Il continuait de rougir à ce genre de remarques toutes bêtes alors qu'il venait quand même de l'expédier au septième ciel… Il n'y avait que lui pour continuer de paraître aussi pur et innocent tout juste après cela… Elle s'approcha encore un peu et lui caressa les cheveux, tout doucement, et les essuya, léchant ensuite longuement ses doigts. Elle trouva que ses sécrétions avaient à peu près le même goût que les gouttes salées qui perlaient une à une au bout du sexe de Junpei… Elle se demanda s'il avait trouvé cette saveur agréable, lui aussi, mais n'osa pas lui poser la question.

Elle lui caressa ensuite amoureusement la joue, tout le visage, elle tremblait encore. Elle se sentait vraiment bien. Junpei lui paraissait aussi délicat qu'un petit oiseau tombé du nid… Elle avait peut-être été cruelle de le brusquer ainsi. Pourtant, le voir ne toujours pas s'en remettre de ce qu'ils avaient fait quelque part la confortait. Elle aimait cette pureté, cette innocence enfantine qui se dégageait de son visage. Elle se sentait un peu coupable, même si elle ne l'avait quand même pas violé, mais que cette culpabilité était douce…

_ Tu sais, je n'avais jamais joui aussi fort… susurra-t-elle, les yeux plissés de contentement.

_ Satsuki ! s'offusqua le jeune garçon, une fois de plus choqué par ses paroles un brin libertines.

_ Quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai bien le droit de te dire ce que j'ai ressenti, non ? Tu fais ça vraiment bien, tu sais… Avec les doigts c'était nul. Mais là…

Le visage de Junpei ressemblait à une bouilloire sur le point d'exploser. Elle trouva cela très drôle et se retint de pouffer de rire. Elle ne voulait pas paraître se moquer de lui, ç'aurait été bien injuste de sa part. Pourtant, Junpei prit un air vexé lorsqu'il répondit :

_ Je serais peut-être plus habile de mes doigts si tu voulais enfin m'aider à me détacher !

Satsuki secoua la tête en signe de négation.

_ On n'a pas fini.

_ Comment on n'a pas fini ? s'indigna-t-il. Tu viens de dire que tu as… que tu avais…

Sa voix s'éteignit sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

_ Moi, oui…

Elle se tourna légèrement sur le côté et tendit le bras pour capturer de la main sa chose toute palpitante.

_ Mais toi…

_ Mais j'ai déjà… Tout à l'heure !

_ Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Regarde-toi, tu en as encore envie… Moi aussi j'ai envie de continuer, Junpei. Cette fois je veux que nous ayons un orgasme ensemble.

Junpei semblait ne pas comprendre comment elle pouvait parler avec autant de détachement. Mais avec ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, n'aurait-il pas été un peu ridicule de continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle aimait son air innocent, mais pas qu'il continue de nier l'évidence. Elle avait encore envie de lui et elle était sûre que lui aussi, au fond de lui-même, continuait de la désirer. Après tout, ils n'avaient encore connu la satisfaction de n'être qu'un, et Satsuki refusait de se résigner à ressortir encore vierge de cette pièce. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait n'étaient que les hors-d'œuvre. C'était maintenant qu'elle allait attaquer le plat principal…

Face à l'air consterné du jeune garçon, elle murmura en se penchant sur lui pour venir l'embrasser :

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je veux te croquer tout cru…

Elle s'interrompit un bref instant avant d'atteindre sa bouche, le regarda d'un air langoureux, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, faisait durer l'attente pour lui donner envie. Elle ajouta :

_ Et jusqu'ici, je me suis régalée…

_ Tu pourrais me détacher quand m…

Elle le fit taire en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Non, pas question de le détacher. Elle n'osait pas le lui avouer, mais elle avait encore un peu peur qu'il ne s'enfuie si elle le libérait. Comment pouvait-elle continuer d'avoir si peu confiance, en lui, en elle, après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Elle était idiote. Vraiment idiote.

Rien que de regarder le sexe en érection de Junpei suffisait à l'exciter. Il lui fallait pourtant d'ordinaire bien plus de temps avant de recouvrer toute sa sensitivité. Mais en se laissant peu à peu envahir par cette lascivité curieuse et fort agréable, elle se dit qu'elle ferait volontiers d'une telle situation son ordinaire… Après tout, on s'habitue bien vite aux mets de luxe !…

Quoique c'était probablement plus la luxure que le luxe qui lui plaisait…

Elle s'abandonna au plaisir renaissant de ses sens tout contre lui, se laissant gagner avec bien-être par un désir encore très doux mais grandissant. En se frottant à Junpei, en l'embrassant tendrement, en se laissant bercer par ses caresses, elle attendait que l'envie l'envahisse et prenne le contrôle de son corps. Sentir le sexe chaud de Junpei s'écraser contre son ventre était déjà particulièrement troublant. Mais elle devait veiller à faire patienter le jeune garçon jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit fin prête. Sentir comme il avait du mal à contenir ses émotions était assez jouissif, en fin de compte. Dans une position comme la sienne, Junpei ne pouvait qu'attendre bien sagement qu'elle prenne les choses en main… Ce sentiment de domination… n'excitait-il pas lui-même un peu la jeune fille ? Mais parce que Junpei n'avait qu'une main de libre et était écrasée sous son poids, cela la rendait en fait très maternelle. Elle guidait sa main, ses lèvres, plaça elle-même le bout de son sein en érection entre ses lèvres pour le laisser le téter. Elle redécouvrit avec joie la sensation vertigineuse que c'était. Elle lui fit sucer ses deux seins, l'un après l'autre, très doucement, puis l'encouragea à les lécher tout en les caressant de la main. L'excitation croissait de plus en plus vite en elle…

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle était presque totalement obsédée par le sexe de Junpei, que ses mains, sa bouche était inexorablement attirées par son membre chaud et palpitant, Satsuki comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Il lui fallait le prendre, maintenant. Cueillir cette chose mystérieuse et fabuleuse entre ses doigts et l'amener en elle, tout au fond d'elle… Tous leurs jeux, si comblée qu'ils l'avaient rendue, ne lui laissaient plus que cette idée oppressante en tête : elle ne voulait faire qu'un avec Junpei. Lui sacrifier sa virginité comme sur l'autel d'une divinité, de l'amour, bien évidemment, pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle tint son pénis entre ses doigts, juste au bord de son intimité, elle se trouva quelque peu hésitante. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle avait l'impression de réaliser seulement à présent ce qu'elle avait la ferme intention de faire. Des questions idiotes lui traversèrent la tête, trop nombreuses, trop vite. Trop idiotes. Mais en frottant lentement le sexe de Junpei contre l'entrée du sien, elle regagna peu à peu sa confiance, son audace, chassa de son esprit ses idées noires alors que la sensation de son membre dur contre sa chair douce et humide, le mélange inextricable de leurs chaleurs, l'électrisa, dilata et mouilla encore plus les lèvres de sa vulve… Junpei la regardait faire le plus attentivement possible, en proie à l'appréhension et au même sentiment d'abandon et de volupté qu'elle.

Elle se laissait enfin aller, chacun de ses va-et-vient frénétiques, de plus en plus impérieux, amenant lentement le gland de Junpei plus près de l'entrée de son sexe… jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'y sentit finalement s'infiltrer, tout doucement. Elle suspendit alors son geste, poussant au même moment que Junpei un gémissement surpris. Sa tête tournait atrocement, elle n'avait pratiquement pas la force de garder les yeux ouverts pour regarder le jeune garçon s'enfoncer en elle. Mais elle le sentait. Aux portes de sa féminité. Il n'en était qu'à l'entrée, mais c'était déjà une sensation à la fois étrange et affolante… en même temps que très excitante. La poitrine de Satsuki se soulevait avec peine, l'air lui manquait.

Elle sentit la main de Junpei se poser doucement sur sa cuisse et elle la toucha de la sienne, la referma dessus. Satsuki vacillait sur ses jambes flageolantes. Elle allait certainement tomber si elle ne faisait rien. Réunissant toutes ses forces, elle prit une profonde inspiration qui éclaircit quelque peu son esprit. Délicatement, elle devait procéder délicatement. Ses hanches s'abaissèrent alors, un soupir s'échappant de leurs deux bouches alors que le sexe de Junpei remontait lentement en elle, écartant les parois dilatées de son vagin sur son passage. La sensation était très douce, Satsuki avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un rêve. Elle pouvait ressentir les tremblements de Junpei se propager entre ses cuisses et jusque dans ses doigts…

Elle s'arrêta subitement lorsque Junpei buta mollement contre son hymen. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux. Junpei la regardait d'un air perplexe. Elle ne voulait pas lui paraître indécise, c'était un peu idiot dans un moment pareil, mais tout de même… Elle voulait surtout ne pas garder un mauvais souvenir de ce moment et pensait que prendre le temps de faire les choses en douceur serait peut-être préférable. Mais comment arriver à conserver son calme dans une telle situation ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie, en fait, l'enfoncer en elle, brusquement. La douleur de sa défloration ne serait qu'un plaisir de plus pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle encore se retenir ? Elle en avait envie, elle en avait tellement envie… Pourquoi… pourquoi s'arrêter ? Si près du but…

Pour ne pas tomber, elle prit appui sur le ventre de Junpei, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Puis elle reprit le mouvement descendant de son bassin. Elle avait imaginé qu'elle s'empalerait sur lui d'un seul coup, mais ce fut bien plus long et lent, comme si les articulations de ses jambes fléchies étaient grippées et refusaient de se plier à sa volonté. Pour autant, ce fut très intense, et elle eut le temps d'en apprécier chaque seconde. Ce fut très bon… de le sentir passer au travers de son hymen en l'emportant avec lui plutôt que de le déchirer comme elle l'avait toujours pensé, s'enfoncer en elle en occupant un espace dans les profondeurs de son ventre dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, d'éprouver sa chaleur dévorante qui se fondait dans la sienne, le battement de son sang à l'intérieur de ses veines… Courbée sur lui, elle poussa un cri, à la fois émerveillé et triomphal. Elle attendit une douleur qui finalement ne vint pas. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était la sensation plus exacte, plus précise, plus infiniment détaillée de chacune des terminaisons nerveuses de son corps qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, comme si elle prenait aujourd'hui seulement conscience de sa complexité, de son indicible sensibilité, du plaisir que pouvait transporter chacun de ses nerfs, de la vitesse à laquelle son cœur pouvait battre, du goût de l'air qu'elle respirait, de la chaleur insupportable que pouvait véhiculer son sang dans tout son corps, des pieds à la tête, des vibrations de ses cordes vocales tandis qu'elle criait encore, hurlait, s'époumonait.

Junpei… Il était en elle. Elle le sentait. Si bien. Si bon. C'était tellement… doux, agréable, intense, pénétrant. Elle le sentait remonter jusque dans son estomac, l'écraser de l'intérieur, la déchirer… Elle avait envie que ça dure à jamais, elle en cessait de respirer.

_ Ah, Junpei, je…

_ Satsuki, l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Comme pour y répondre, son bassin se projeta de lui-même en avant, enfonçant le sexe du jeune garçon plus profondément dans le sien, puis se mit à décrire de lents va-et-vient qui accentuèrent son vertige. Elle sentait son ventre s'ouvrir sur son passage, se refermer lorsqu'il se retirait… c'était infiniment délicieux. Son sexe était complètement détrempé et étroitement resserré autour de celui de Junpei, refermé sur lui. Elle pouvait, avec un incroyable fourmillement de détails, les sentir se frotter, glisser l'un contre l'autre avec une douceur infinie, une jubilation ahurissante, une gourmandise éhontée et insatiable… Les mouvements du corps de Satsuki, désordonnés, s'accéléraient peu à peu. Elle se laissait emporter par ses instincts de plus en plus avides. Jamais rien de ce qu'elle avait ressenti n'avait été aussi fort, aussi merveilleux. C'était comme tout mélanger. Mêler le sucré et le salé, la douleur et le plaisir, la vie et la mort. C'était comme si elle vivait les tous premiers et les tous derniers instants de sa vie : hypnotique, désespéré, rageur.

Un spasme la redressa subitement à la verticale au-dessus de Junpei. Sa tête dodelinait sur ses épaules, comme inerte. Toute son attention, toutes ses forces étaient concentrées sur son bassin qu'elle continuait de faire aller et venir de plus en plus fort contre Junpei. Elle percevait néanmoins aussi la sensation diffuse et très excitante de ses caresses sur son ventre, ses seins, ses cuisses et même son pubis, son sexe… Elle aurait voulu prendre sa main dans les siennes, mais elles branlaient, inutiles au bout de ses bras engourdis et elle ne parvenait décidément pas à en reprendre le contrôle. C'était juste… incroyable. A en devenir folle. A en perdre la raison à tout jamais… Elle ne sut même pas comment, mais elle réussit à ôter l'élastique qui retenait sa queue-de-cheval… La lueur fascinée dans les yeux de Junpei tandis qu'il regardait ses cheveux tomber en cascades ondoyantes sur ses épaules l'emplit de fierté, pimenta ses émotions. Dans son regard, elle lisait tout ce qu'elle éveillait en lui par ce spectacle… et cela l'éloignait encore plus de la pesanteur terrestre de laquelle tout son être semblait enfin libéré. Elle sentait des ailes immaculées et lumineuses pousser dans son dos et la transporter…

Elle perdit pourtant subitement l'équilibre et tomba de tout son poids sur le ventre de Junpei. Le mouvement de son sexe dans le sien durant cette chute qu'il parvint cependant à amortir quelque peu lui déchira l'estomac et la fit crier. Ca avait été brutal… mais pas si désagréable que ça… Elle remarqua surtout, alors que son bassin continuait inlassablement d'aller tout contre lui, que la sensation n'était pas la même. Il ne remontait plus aussi haut en elle, mais elle avait l'impression inexplicable de le sentir… mieux. Plus intensément. Sans doute parce que leurs deux corps se frottaient au rythme saccadé de leurs respirations, parce que sa poitrine sensible s'écrasait contre la sienne, parce que sa bouche se refermait sur ses lèvres, parce qu'elle sentait sa main dans ses cheveux, parce que son clitoris frôlait sa peau à travers la toison soyeuse de son pubis. C'était indiscutablement différent… mais tout aussi bon… Peut-être même mieux… Elle ne saurait pas dire. Elle n'aurait plus rien su faire d'autre que rester là, à lui faire l'amour, de toutes ses forces, de tout son cœur. Elle vivait un rêve en vrai, plus grand, plus beau que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

_ Junpei, haleta-t-elle en interrompant leur baiser, je… je fatigue… Je ne sens plus mes jambes… Je n'ai plus de forces…

Le plaisir engourdissait ses membres, alourdissait sa tête et sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de se pétrifier lentement, et cela la désemparait un peu de n'être capable d'aller jusqu'au bout…

Elle sentit Junpei mordre le lobe de son oreille puis lui murmurer :

_ Tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire. Je peux prendre le relais…

Etonnée, elle ne comprit ce qu'il entendait par là que lorsqu'elle le sentit soulever le bassin et continuer d'aller et venir à sa place, et les mouvements de son pénis dans les profondeurs de son être la laissèrent béate de surprise. Bien que n'aimant guère se sentir ainsi dépossédée, elle admit que les efforts de Junpei, en plus d'être délicieusement exquis, la comblaient de joie. Faire et se laisser faire, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Si, lorsqu'elle avait mené le jeu, elle avait eu l'impression de ne pas contrôler son corps, ce n'était véritablement que maintenant qu'elle n'avait le contrôle de rien. Ce sentiment de totale désorientation rendait le plaisir plus imprévisible, plus intense, formidable… Se laisser faire, c'était s'en remettre pleinement à l'attention de l'autre, à ses envies, ses excentricités parfois… Alors que Satsuki étouffait de bonheur, elle espéra tout en s'agrippant à lui qu'un jour Junpei donnerait libre cours à son imagination…

_ Plus fort, Junpei, lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, à bout de souffle.

Il fit de son mieux pour accéder à sa requête. Il n'avait rien d'un amant parfait, et elle avait certainement été aussi maladroite que lui. Mais il lui faisait l'amour tout aussi sincèrement, et elle n'en voulait pas plus. Rien n'aurait su la rendre plus heureuse que de le sentir la prendre tout entière et l'aimer, faire d'elle une vraie femme… Eblouie, comblée au-delà de toutes ses espérances, elle laissa parler son cœur débordant de joie.

_ Je t'aime, Junpei. Je t'aime…

Elle se moqua de ne pas l'entendre lui donner de réponse. Il la serrait contre elle aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et c'était bien suffisant.

La chaleur gagnait en elle, de plus en plus intense, tourbillonnante comme un ouragan. Au moment où elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ressentit l'étrange besoin de reprendre les choses en main et se redressa sur lui. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement pour pouvoir contempler son visage en entier, dans les derniers instants, les plus affolants, de leur volupté. Le moindre tremblement de leurs chairs les approchait un peu plus de cette inéluctable apogée à laquelle ils étaient destinés. Ils pouvaient peut-être tout arrêter, laisser un peu de temps passer, faire durer les choses… Mais non, aucun d'eux deux n'en était capable. Ils ne pouvaient que résister, mais pas indéfiniment. Ca venait en eux, implacable, irrépressible, comme un raz-de-marée puissant qui allait tous deux les balayer…

Pour autant ce ne fut pas un regret. N'est-on pas déjà satisfait de pouvoir planter un drapeau au sommet de l'Everest et de se dire qu'il n'y a nul autre endroit plus élevé à atteindre sur Terre ?... N'est-on pas déjà comblé de pouvoir poser le pied sur la Lune et de se dire en tournant son regard vers les autres Astres de l'Univers qu'il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de connaître le plaisir de les fouler à leur tour ?... Le plaisir suscite toujours une impatience. Celle de le connaître à nouveau…

Ce ne fut pas un regret. Elle fut incapable pourtant de s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de le regarder alors qu'il exultait au même instant qu'elle, qu'elle sentait la chaleur liquide de sa semence jaillir et emplir son ventre, s'insinuer jusque dans ses plus secrets replis. Leurs voix se mêlèrent pour pousser ensemble le même cri, chanter la même victoire, la même apothéose. Leurs deux corps entremêlés se convulsaient à l'unisson de soubresauts vertigineux et incontrôlables. Satsuki serrait la main de Junpei dans la sienne, à lui en briser les os, leurs doigts enchevêtrés. Ils n'étaient qu'un, perdus au milieu des beautés de ce monde, empli d'un bonheur tellement passionné qu'il les faisait exploser ensemble, comme deux étoiles consumées de l'intérieur…

Longtemps après ce moment magique, Satsuki n'avait plus de son corps que la conscience de son cœur dont les battements ralentissaient, peu à peu. Elle ressentait encore de légers frissons la parcourir entre les reins et les épaules, répliques faiblissantes des dernières notes de sa jouissance qui s'estompaient aussi sûrement que des bulles de savon finissent par éclater, éphémères, mais infiniment savoureuses, jusqu'à la toute fin…

Elle se tira de ce long rêve éveillé allongée tout contre lui, elle ne savait dire comment elle y était parvenue. Le bras de Junpei était passé autour de sa taille et elle respirait doucement, emplissait ses poumons de son odeur suave. Son souffle tiède lui caressa le visage et elle était heureuse. Ce qui s'était passé peina étrangement à lui revenir en tête, comme si elle s'était vraiment assoupie. Lorsqu'elle se remémora tout, elle fut subitement envahie par le doute. Tout ceci était-il bien réel ?...

Mais le plus infime remuement de son corps alors qu'elle essaya de se redresser raviva en elle comme une flamme, et elle se rendit compte en rougissant qu'elle était bien nue contre Junpei, n'était la jupe plissée qu'elle portait encore, et que le jeune garçon, quant à lui, était encore en elle… Que tout ceci était bien réel. Réel comme la main que Junpei posa sur sa joue pour la caresser tandis qu'il souriait gentiment. Elle voulut parler, ouvrit la bouche, mais il la coupa, d'une voix très douce :

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, Satsuki.

Elle se recula alors subitement, se tint le visage au-dessus du sien en le fixant d'un air incrédule et perplexe. Pourtant, les traits de Junpei semblaient illuminés, éclairés comme de l'intérieur, comme par cette lueur vivace qu'elle voyait danser dans son regard serein et apaisant. Son sourire était chaleureux et rassurant. Satsuki se rendit compte que son cœur s'était remis à battre à tout rompre, qu'elle était émue, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Junpei disait vrai. Il était incapable de lui mentir. Son regard ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Alors Satsuki lui rendit son sourire, heureuse et contentée, et elle se rallongea contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Les caresses douces de Junpei dans ses cheveux lâchés lui procurèrent de légers et délicieux frémissements qui la firent, inexplicablement, fondre.

Elle était la plus heureuse du monde…

_ Dis… Tu peux me détacher, maintenant ?... »

... ... ...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Satsuki peina à reconnaître l'environnement pourtant familier de sa propre chambre. Devant ses yeux flottaient encore les images évanescentes de la salle de classe qu'occupait leur club de cinéma, et puis encore celles du sourire de Junpei… Elle lutta pour ne pas s'éveiller, mais rien n'y fit. Les images qu'elle avait beau tenter de retenir lui échappaient, une à une, comme happée dans un grand néant destructeur. Désespérée, elle voulait de nouveau se replonger dans le sommeil, dans son rêve, mais tout disparut bel et bien et, découragée, elle se redressa sur son lit.

Tout cela… n'avait été qu'un rêve ?... songea-t-elle tristement en portant la main à sa bouche. Elle frôla ses lèvres du bout des doigts, les effleura doucement, comme si cela pouvait ranimer en elle la saveur des baisers que Junpei et elles s'étaient échangés… enfin, dont elle avait rêvé qu'ils s'étaient échangés… Mais rien ne revint, pas même l'impression diffuse et agréable qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle lui avait volé un baiser pour de vrai, à plusieurs reprises… Ce souvenir, cette sensation, était aussi fugace que le rêve qu'elle tentait de se remémorer. Il ne lui en revenait que quelques bribes éparses et dénuées de sens et tandis qu'elle les faisait défiler dans son esprit, ses mains se frottaient à ses bras, descendaient tout le long jusque vers ses hanches, le bas de son corps… Rien à faire. La mémoire d'un rêve est irrévocablement effacée au moment de l'éveil… Pourtant elle savait… elle savait que ce dont elle avait rêvé était ce qu'elle n'avait eu le courage de faire ce jour-là…

Satsuki était en nage. Son rêve avait dû l'agiter. Ca avait dû être violent, se dit-elle avec un brin de malice… avant de se laisser de nouveau gagner par la mélancolie de ne pouvoir s'en rappeler… Les bras serrés autour de son oreiller contre sa poitrine, elle fermait les yeux pour se laisser de nouveau envahir par les dernières images dont elle parvenait à se souvenir, se figurant que c'était Junpei qu'elle serrait dans ses bras… Le cœur battant, elle aurait adoré que ce ne soit pas qu'un rêve. Sa respiration était encore lourde et incohérente et son corps n'était pas seulement trempé que de sueur…

Puis elle se leva d'un bond sur le matelas tout en jetant rageusement son oreiller contre le mur. Comme si elle avait besoin d'un rêve pareil pour regretter sa stupidité de n'avoir pas profité d'une occasion pareille ! Elle s'en voulait déjà bien assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de se mettre en plus à fantasmer de manière aussi effrénée sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait eu un peu plus d'audace ! Et comme elle maudissait ce fichu Soleil dont les rayons, transperçant au travers des volets de sa fenêtre, étaient venus frapper sournoisement son visage et la tirer de son profond et béat sommeil !... Excédée, elle se tint droite et bouillante de rage pendant un instant, puis elle décida d'aller aussitôt prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir et se débarrasser de toute cette sueur.

Satsuki n'était apparemment pas la première levée et croisa d'ailleurs son petit frère dans le couloir, sans lui adresser la parole. Elle espéra seulement que la salle de bain était libre, et fut soulagée de constater que c'était le cas. Elle se dévêtit à la hâte, fourra ses vêtements roulés en boule dans la panière à linge puis entra sous la douche et mit aussitôt l'eau à couler. D'abord froide, presque glacée, l'eau la figea sur place et calma quelque peu son emportement. Puis, à mesure qu'elle se réchauffait, Satsuki se laissa doucement alanguir… Involontairement, elle continuait d'essayer de rassembler dans son esprit désemparé des fragments de ce rêve. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller et cela lui semblait pourtant déjà aussi loin que si ça s'était produit des dizaines d'années plus tôt… Pourquoi ne se souvient-on jamais en entier de ses rêves ?...

Mais aurait-il vraiment mieux valu pour elle qu'elle s'en souvienne ? Ce rêve, combiné aux souvenirs qu'elle gardait précieusement de cet instant avec Junpei dans la salle de classe qui l'avait visiblement inspirée au cours de cette nuit… suffisait amplement à la faire souffrir le martyr. Elle savait bien que ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas eu l'audace d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses envies. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée sur le coup aller aussi loin que dans son rêve, mais elle n'avait même pas pu connaître avec lui ce qu'était un vrai baiser d'adulte, alors qu'elle en avait eu tant envie… Elle avait beau fanfaronner, elle n'en menait pas large face à ses émotions. Alors que Junpei se refusait à elle, qu'elle avait dû lui un voler un baiser pressé, trop rapide à son goût, elle n'avait eu le courage de surmonter sa timidité. Cette attitude distante du jeune garçon ne faisait d'ailleurs que renforcer cette part d'elle-même. Elle aimait Junpei de tout son être, mais il lui aurait fallu être égoïste et sans cœur pour lui imposer cet amour… Elle avait peut-être mieux fait d'en rester là…

Alors pourquoi tant de regrets ? Pourquoi cela la rendait-il si triste de penser à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu faire avec lui alors qu'il était à sa merci ? Pourquoi voir cela comme de la faiblesse ?

Satsuki redressa la tête et frappa du poing contre le mur, avec tant de force que le coup résonna dans le béton. Cet idiot de Junpei ! En vérité, elle savait bien qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. Mais ces sentiments étaient indistincts et partagés entre elle et deux autres filles. Même après tout ce temps, cet imbécile ne savait pas qui choisir ! Alors ce n'était pas son amour à elle qu'elle avait tenté de lui imposer, mais simplement de faire son choix, une bonne fois pour toutes. En le tentant. En lui dévoilant tout ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour le rendre heureux. Mais cet idiot de Junpei était tellement hésitant qu'il arrivait même à la faire douter d'elle-même ! Si elle avait eu le courage d'aller plus loin, il se serait peut-être enfin décidé, il l'aurait certainement enfin choisie ! Mais au lieu de ça, elle était restée timide et avait de plus ressenti l'attitude de Junpei comme un frein à son propre enthousiasme… Elle s'était elle aussi laissée gagner par l'attitude hésitante de Junpei… Quelle idiote elle était elle aussi !

Si toutes trois se montraient aussi réservées, et si le cœur de Junpei continuait de balancer de la sorte… cela ne se finirait jamais… Elle avait eu la possibilité d'écrire la fin de cette histoire, le début de leur amour… et elle avait renoncé… Fallait-il être imbécile ! Elle aurait pu vivre tellement de choses plaisantes avec lui si elle avait seulement osé, si elle avait su surmonter cette part de timidité en elle… Elle aurait pu vivre avec lui… tout ce dont elle venait juste de rêver… Toutes ces choses… perverses… dont elle ne revoyait que quelques fragments…

Le souffle de Satsuki était devenu plus difficile. C'était peut-être l'eau qui était trop chaude et la faisait étouffer… Non… Elle savait bien que c'était à cause de son rêve. Sa colère contre elle-même avait un peu apaisé le trouble qu'elle en avait ressenti, mais à présent elle le sentait la gagner peu à peu. Elle ne revoyait que des images éparses de son rêve, mais son imagination faisait le reste. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud, et ses cuisses remuaient d'elles-mêmes… Satsuki ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller, guidée par son désir.

Ses caresses furent plus douces que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de se faire. Elle était d'ordinaire plus pressée, plus avide. Aujourd'hui ses doigts bougeaient avec délicatesse, mais l'enflammaient avec la même force. En caressant ses seins, leurs aréoles rosées, leurs pointes en érection… Elle ne tarda plus à vouloir pénétrer sa propre intimité et fouiller ses secrets. Elle ne tarda pas à céder à cette pulsion irrésistible. Les gestes lancinants de ses doigts dans les profondeurs de sa chair éveillèrent tous ses sens, l'eau qui se déversait sur tout son corps participait à son émoi, et la chaleur montait en elle, délicieuse, étourdissante. Sa respiration de plus en plus difficile, des soupirs étouffés se mirent à s'échapper de sa bouche. Rageusement, elle pressait un de ses seins d'une main, enfonçait plus profondément les doigts de l'autre à l'intérieur de son sexe dilaté et sensible.

Elle ne put retenir un petit cri au moment de sa jouissance, sa tête se vida de toutes ses pensées et son corps tressaillit tandis qu'entre ses doigts s'écoulaient les fluides brûlants de son bas-ventre. Une jouissance bien amère, car aussitôt que le plaisir se fût retiré, elle se sentit plus seule, plus abandonnée que jamais. Le faire toute seule en vérité la rendait triste. Triste car elle n'était pas avec lui. Car cela ne faisait que lui donner très brièvement l'illusion qu'elle n'était pas seule mais dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'une chimère bien éphémère, qu'un rêve… Elle ne saurait jamais se contenter de cela…

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle regarda longuement l'eau qui tombait sur le sol entre ses pieds. Son cœur battait fort et elle respirait encore péniblement. Elle resta un moment comme ça, la tête lourde et vide, se retenant d'une main contre le mur. Elle avait froid, étrangement, et il lui manquait. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui.

Satsuki serra alors de nouveau le poing et releva la tête tout en fermant le robinet. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser abattre. La course n'était pas encore finie, elle n'avait pas perdu. L'occasion qu'elle avait laissée passer quelques jours plus tôt se représenterait, c'était certain. Probablement pas dans les mêmes circonstances, mais elle veillerait à percer une ouverture dans la carapace derrière laquelle se murait Junpei, incapable de prendre une décision. Et cette fois-là, elle ne la manquerait pas. Il n'était pas anormal qu'elle ait eu un moment d'hésitation, rien de tout ceci n'était un jeu qu'elle pouvait prendre à la légère. Mais à présent, elle en sortait renforcée, enflammée d'une détermination plus féroce que jamais. La prochaine fois, elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance. Elle conquerrait le cœur de Junpei, à tout prix. Elle savait qu'elle en était capable. Elle n'avait perdu qu'une bataille, elle pouvait encore gagner la guerre. Elle était décidée à se battre, jusqu'au bout cette fois. Elle ne laisserait plus une occasion pareille lui échapper, elle le jura. Elle était une battante, baisser les bras même après un moment de faiblesse ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Ce baiser qu'elle lui avait volé n'était qu'un hors-d'œuvre. A la fin des fins, elle le croquerait bien tout cru.


End file.
